You'll never have to
by Renevatio
Summary: He had never thanked her. She never asked him to. Harry and Tonks. HONKS! Takes place between the summer of fifth and sixth year. Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related
1. Chapter 1

**You'll never have to**

**A/N: Okay, from a long absence I return to write this one shot. I'll get back to the other stories I'm working on. New chapters will be coming out in the following week.**

**WARNING!!!! There is lemony freshness in this. Mature Content. Don't like it, turn back**

Some people would look down upon what they were doing, but they didn't understand. She had helped, literally saved him from the darkness. For that he would always be grateful to her. They had started out as friends during his fifth year of school; more like acquaintances in all actuality. They had come to know each other through Sirius Black, his Godfather, and her cousin.

He remembered all of their encounters; how could he forget her face? That shocking, pink hair that bounced softly from side to side, as she stepped out of the fire. Pink eyes that danced with laughter, as she looked over his scrawny appearance; he had actually felt self-conscious about his body when she looked at him. His eyes were glued to her plump, rosy lips as she spoke to him for the first time, "Wothcher, Harry."

When no one was paying attention to him, he would be watching her out of the corner of his eye. Listen to her as she laughed with Sirius, talked with Remus; changing her appearance at the dinner table. He had always found himself asking what she looked like naturally. He never asked her though, he always held himself back.

He was interrupted in his thoughts with a white hand, long and slender fingers, being splayed on his naked chest. He slowly turned his head, his emerald eyes boring into her pink ones. She slowly nudged his chin with her nose," What'cha thinking about?" She slowly drew circles on his chest, her nails drawing lines. He took in a sharp breath through gritted teeth.

He raised his left hand to cup her cheek, his thumb softly rubbing against her lips. He felt her body shuffle closer to his, her breasts pushing up against his right arm. He slowly lowered his hand from her cheek and moved it along her body, holding her at her waist. He lowered his lips to hers, a hair's breadth away,"You." He spoke barely above a whisper, not wanting to wake the other inhabitants of the house.

Her tongue came out and licked him from his cheek to his ear. She spoke in the same whisper, but with a husky note, "and just…what were… you thinking…exactly…?" Between each break of her words, she kissed the skin behind his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

He rolled over on top of her, causing a soft moan to rise from her lips as their naked bodies pressed against each other. He nuzzled her cheek, "How you saved me," he whispered in her ear, his voice taking on that same husky quality.

She slowly pressed kisses along his neck, her warmth breathe washing over his skin. Hearing him groan in pleasure, she smiled against his neck and whispered, "How did I save you?" She brought up her leg and slowly wrapped it around one of his.

He drew in another sharp breath, "How you…saved…me from the…darkness." He lowered his lips to her, capturing them in a slow and sensual kiss. She moaned softly against his lips. Nibbling on her bottom lip, he opened her mouth slightly. Her tongue slowly snaked through to join his. He let loose another groan as she licked the length of his tongue. He slowly raked his tongue along hers, starting from the tip and going to the base. He pulled back from her mouth as the need for air became inescapable. He pressed his nose to hers, his hot breath caressing her lips and hers doing the same.

Her chest was heaving, her breasts rising up and down as she gasped for air, "How…did I…save you…?" She wrapped her other leg around his, locking her ankles together. She nibbled on his throat to the sounds of his moaning.

He ran his right hand into her hair and pulled her head back, revealing the creamy flesh of her neck. He licked over it slowly, lovingly, reverently, "You…didn't…let grief…consume…me…" He slowly slid his manhood along her wet entrance, eliciting a moan from her luscious lips. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth, teasing her.

She pressed her chest up against his, her rosy nipples brushing his, as she leaned her body up. She licked him from his chin to his ear and spoke again, "Couldn't…have my…Harry…oh…ooooh…" She was interrupted as he slid into her, fed up with teasing. He kept a steady rhythm as he pumped in and out,"Couldn't…have…my…my Harry…worry…himself…with…guilt…" Her breathing became labored as pleasure racked her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body flush against hers.

He nuzzled her neck as he picked up his pace, hot breath washing over her moist skin. He inhaled her scent, strawberries, sweat, and sex. His eyes glazed over and he licked her neck before clamping his lips, sucking softly. She moaned his name into his ear, as he pleasured her. He rolled his tongue around his mouth, the tip touching her neck as he sucked on her flesh.

Her mind was lost in a haze of pleasure. She felt a warm pool of heat start from her belly and work its way throughout her body. Her nails raked his back as she clutched tighter, wanting to be close as possible.

He pulled away from her neck with a wet plop as her skin snapped back. He licked over the reddened mark. He pulled out of her completely and slammed back in with a hard thrust. He sealed her lips with a hard kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he thrust harder and faster into her.

She screamed his name into his mouth as she hit her release. She heard the sound of wet skin banging against each other, as her juices coated his manhood and he kept pounding into her. She rode out her orgasm to his thrusting. She then feverishly bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, eager to make him climax.

In response, he grunted and moaned into her mouth. She clenched her inner walls around his manhood, making him reach his limit. He collapsed on top of her as he released his cum inside of her. He panted heavily as he nuzzled her neck. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her neck softly.

She lovingly stroked his messy, raven locks, something that she had always wanted to do since she met him. She felt his lips press against hers in a tender kiss. She lightly stroked his cheek with her free hand.

"I never…thanked you…Tonks…" He looked at her through half-lidded eyes. The moonlight that came in through the window shone on his face, amplifying each of his features, the high cheekbones, strong chin, the slight hint of stubble he was growing. But what stood out the most were his eyes, those emerald jewels, positively shining in the light.

She kissed him soundly on the lips, conveying everything that she had into that one kiss. She pulled back and laid her head on the pillows. Closing her eyes, she spoke once more in the velvety softness of her voice, "You'll never…have to…" She brought his head to rest in the crook of her neck. She felt him wrap his arms around her, holding her close. He entwined his legs with hers for good measure. She stayed up until she heard the steady sound of his breathing, indicating he was asleep. She brushed back his hair and kissed the lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"You'll never have to."


	2. Chapter 2

**You'll never have to**

**A/N: Okay, this was only going to be a one-shot, but I liked this story and the response I had gotten from it that I decided to continue. You also have SakuraAnkh to thank; she had some convincing to do to get me to keep this going. So hope you enjoy!**

Sunlight was creeping through the window, landing on his face making him groan in his sleep. He sensed something warm underneath him and snuggled closer into it. It was warm and he just wanted to be closer to it. He felt someone's hands running through his hair. He heard laughter as he snuggled even closer it. He cracked open his eyes, sunlight making them look the color of viridian instead of the usual emerald. He lifted his head to see bright pink ones looking down on him. He closed his eyes and put his head back to where it was, "five more minutes…" he slurred sleepily.

Tonks put a hand to her mouth to hide her laughter at the childish antics. She lightly stroked his cheek, "Harry, get up. I know you like my breasts, but its morning already." She giggled as she saw Harry's eyes open and finally looked down to where his head was resting. She saw the faint blush on his cheeks making him even cuter in her mind. She half expected him to jump out of the bed and start stammering an apology, so she was surprised to say the least when he just shuffled up her body and captured her lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

Harry pulled back from the kiss and gave her a sleepy grin, "Morning, Nymmie." He had taken to calling her that after their first kiss. It was sometime shortly after Sirius' death. She had come to visit him, just to see how he was doing, and they had ended up falling asleep on Harry's bed at Privet Drive. He had woken up to see her smiling and he just kissed her on impulse. He never regretted it though, not one bit.

Tonks pouted at the loss of Harry's lips, but immediately smiled once seeing his silly grin, "okay loverboy. You should get going before Molly decides to barge in." Tonks usually liked Molly, but never in the morning. She was always hollering for everybody living in the house to get up. It was safe to say Tonks was not a morning person. Oh she would get up early, but she wouldn't move. She'd just stay in bed, usually wishing Harry was with her.

Harry lazily started placing kisses along her jawline, muttering all the while, "Don't wanna…wanna stay with my Nymmie," Harry wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, trying to get comfortable.

Tonks giggled again. This is how things usually went in the morning. She would try to get Harry out of bed before someone would see him missing from his bed. He would protest in a sleepy voice, almost like a child. She was thought it was utterly adorable, how he slurred his words. She was glad only she gets to see this side of Harry. She placed a kiss behind his ear and whispered, "Harry, not that I mind you being in bed with me…," she paused to lick the shell of his ear slowly, "…but Molly would have a fit if she saw you in here"

His hands slowly slid along her body, emphasizing her curves, "What if I say I didn't care?" He curled his hand under her body and slowly moved one finger along her spine.

Tonks arched her body into his, "Molly won't cook you any food." She tried to make him come to her side of thinking by making him think through his stomach, but immediately laughed for Harry couldn't be brought down by food.

He raked her cheek with his lips, on his way to her ear, "I can cook." He brought up his right hand to cradle her face, his thumb brushing her lips. He stared at her through half-lidded eyes.

Tonks chuckled and moved her lips to his, whispering, "Good cause I can't cook at all." With this she rolled on top of him and brought her lips down to his. She slowly rubbed her chest against his, her rosy nipples brushing his.

Harry groaned softly and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her body flush against his. He pulled from the kiss and started moving his lips along her neck, whispering against her skin, amusement clearly being heard in his tone, "You're always frisky in the morning."

She leaned her body up, straddling his waist, her knees hugging his torso. She rubbed herself along his manhood, eliciting a moan from Harry. She smiled saucily and spoke in that husky voice, "Call it having a boyfriend with teenage hormones. I want to enjoy before they run out." She grabbed him with one hand and slowly lowered herself onto him, her laughter rounding out in a moan.

A sharp intake of breath escaped his gritted teeth as he felt the sensations of her warm center enclosing around him. He felt her hands splay themselves on his chest, holding her up as she rolled her hips to and fro. He looked at her to see her mouth in an "o" shape, small gasps of pleasure being heard throughout the room. He lowered his eyes to see her breasts (perfect in his mind), jiggling up and down, swaying with the rhythmic motion.

Tonks gave a throaty laugh at the look of her lover's face. She slowly raised herself up and then slammed back down on him, earning moans from both of them. She continued for some time in this fashion until she felt herself falling back against the bed, her head hanging just over the edge. She saw Harry's face nuzzling her chest. She gave another loud moan as she felt his mouth close over one of her nipples. She ran her fingers through his hair and kept his head close to her chest.

Harry grew even more excited at the persistent moaning of his name and thrust into her harder, his lips never letting go of her breast. So enthralled was he in pleasing Tonks that he never heard the door, creaking on its hinges as it was slowly opening.

Molly Weasley always woke up at six, eager to start the day. She had a routine that was set. She would wake up at the aforementioned time, spend approximately thirty minutes to get herself ready (fifteen for a shower, fifteen for making sure she was decent to appear outside her bedroom), and then she would go downstairs to make breakfast for her husband and anybody else who was awake at the time. Then she would busy herself with some cleaning while listening to Celena Warbeck on the WWN. Then come around 8:00, she would go from door to door, banging on them loud enough for the occupant to mutter a sleepy "morning", or in the case of her son, "five more minutes." Then back down to the kitchen to make breakfast for the new arrivals.

Today started out no different. She woke up, took a shower, made sure everything was covered, (only her husband should get to see anything else) and made her way downstairs. She soon made breakfast for Arthur, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody. Arthur left for work, while Remus and Alastor went to Albus Dumbledore to give their reports on their assignments for the Order of the Phoenix. Then she started cleaning the dishes while listening to WWN. Then 8:00 rolled around and she started making her rounds; first stopping at the room that housed the girls, Ginny (her daughter and possible love interest for one certain raven haired boy) and Hermione Granger (friend and possible love interest of her youngest son); then she moved on to the room where the boys were sleeping and as was customary she stepped inside to wake her son Ronald.

However, today when she stepped inside, she saw that Ronald was still sleeping, but she didn't see Harry in his bed. In fact, his bed didn't even look like it was slept in. So she went from room to room calling out his name, looking for him. She came to Nymphadora's room and was going to ask her to help her search for Harry. So she was completely shocked to see that not only Nymphadora was up already, but that the person she was looking for was in an intimate position with her, and they were both oblivious to her entrance.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER AND NYMPHADORA TONKS!!! WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!!!"

**A/N: Here you go, another chapter to add. For any who've read my other stories, don't worry I'm not neglecting. I just pump these out faster, cause I'm a growing boy and for some odd reason that eludes me, I just can't get images like these out of my head. **

**If there are any people who think that I'm focusing too much on the lemons or not putting enough detail or whatever your dilemma might be, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and anything else**


	3. Chapter 3

**You'll never have to **

**A/N: I hope the ensuing Molly rant fits to your liking. I tried my best but I don't know what exactly Molly would do in this situation, but I think I was pretty close. Enjoy!! **

"HARRY JAMES POTTER AND NYMPHADORA TONKS!!! WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!!" Molly couldn't believer her eyes. The sight that she saw was just too much. Harry Potter, who was practically a son to her, was lying naked with another woman…in the same bed! And with Nymphadora no less. The outrage of it all, she just couldn't believe it.

Harry let go of Tonks' pert nipple and rested his cheek against her bosom, "Nymmie?" His voice was barely above a whisper, loud enough for Tonks to hear him and soft enough so Molly didn't.

"Yes Harry?" Tonks spoke in that same whisper that Harry used. Her legs were still wrapped around him, her hands still running through his hair.

"Did Mrs. Weasley just enter our room?" Harry thought he had heard her, thought he had seen the flaming red hair of one Mrs. Weasley, but he was praying to every deity in the wizarding world that he was just imagining things.

"Yes Harry, she's here…" Tonks made the mistake of looking at Mrs. Weasley right at that moment. She saw that her lips were drawn in a thin line, that her foot kept making an irritable _"tap, tap"_ noise, that her hands were bunched on her hips, her face the color of her hair, "…and it looks like she's mad about something"

"SOMETHING?!! YOU CALL THIS SOMETHING?!! DO YOU TWO HAVE ANY IDEA AS TO WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!! BOTH OF YOU GET DRESSED RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!" Molly was beyond furious at the actions that these two had just done. Could they not see how irresponsible they are!

Harry gave a small sigh as he heard the end of _this _tirade, "Mrs. Weasley…" was as far as he got before he was cut off.

"Don't even try to pass this off as nothing! You've heard all the excuses when you have seven children." Molly's voice had quieted down but there was still an edge to it.

"I was going to say that you, Mrs. Weasley, are like a _mother _to me. And that I don't think it's appropriate for a _mother_ to see her sixteen year old boy starkers. Don't you agree, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry heard a very un-lady like snort coming from Tonks as she tried to stop from laughing. Harry refused to give in the urge to grin as he saw a number of emotions flash through Molly's face. First there was the anger, then joy at being referred to his mother, then shock and disgust, then anger again.

"I'll be down in the kitchen. If you're not down in five minutes, I will come back here whether you're dressed or not. Is that understood?" After seeing both of them nod their heads, she walked out the door, slamming it back on its hinges.

Tonks started giggling as soon as Molly left the room, unable to hold it any longer. The way she looked after what Harry said was just too much. Her laughter quieted down as she looked at the face of her lover. She saw that his brow was knitted together, a slight frown marring his handsome face. She reached a hand up and slowly ran it along his jaw, breaking him out of his reverie, "Okay there Harry?"

His face soon broke into a grin as he shook his head, "She can get mad all she wants, but it won't change a damn thing." he shuffled his body up, causing a small moan to rise from Tonks. He nuzzled her neck lovingly and kissed a trail from her neck to her ear. He whispered softly, "Is five minutes enough time."

Tonks shook her head and she could practically feel the frown on his face. She traced the shell of his ear with her tongue and whispered, "No, but like you said, she can get mad all she wants. I think that a few more minutes can't do any more harm." As soon as she finished, she felt Harry starting up again, making her smile and sigh contently.

**(Downstairs in the kitchen) **

It was some thirty minutes later that they came down. They heard Molly knocking on the door, but due to some locking charms on Tonks part, she wasn't able to get in. So it's needless to say that when they did show up at the kitchen table, with Harry's shirt not buttoned up properly, and with Tonks sporting some very impressive hickies, they caught the attention of everyone at the table. Mrs. Weasley couldn't seem to decide on what to do, either gape like a fish out of water or to shout at the top of her lungs. Ron was doing a pretty good imitation of his mother, while Hermione put two and two together and then started blushing like mad. Ginny meanwhile was staring at Tonks and if looks could kill, Tonks would have died five times before she could hit the ground.

"Sorry, we're late Molly. Harry and I just lost track of time." Without paying attention to what her statement could have met, Tonks sat down on one of the free chairs, muttering about bacon and eggs. Harry chuckled softly to himself and sat down right next to Tonks, discreetly putting his right hand on her thigh as he piled his plate with food.

"You lost track of time…" Molly said this quietly, almost to herself, but it was so quiet in the kitchen that everyone could hear. Her face began to turn as red as her hair, "YOU LOST TRACK OF TIME?!! WHAT COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY DONE TO MAKE YOU LOSE TRACK OF TIME?!!

"Well you see Mrs. Weasley, when two people…" was as far as Harry got before Remus came walking through, soot covering his torn robes, suggesting he just came out of the floo system.

Remus looked over each person at the table, taking special note of Molly's loud yells and the tussled look that Harry and Tonks were sporting, along with the death glares, blushing and open mouths that everyone else had, "So she found out, didn't she Harry?"

Harry swiveled his head so fast, he thought it was gonna fall off, "Can you repeat that…one more time, Moony?" Harry thought he had heard wrong, Remus couldn't have known about him and Tonks. They never did anything in public, they had locked the doors and everything…Harry groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead as he finally realized how Remus figured it out, "Moony, a question?"

Remus had a wide and knowing smile on his face, "I'm all ears, Cub."

"Can you smell and hear like a werewolf all the time?" Just seeing Moony smirk was enough to give Harry his answer. He turned to look at Tonks and saw that she had come to the same conclusion as him. They either smelled like each other, he could smell that they had sex, or he heard them.

"A word to the wise Harry, invest in silencing charms." Remus started to snicker and guffaw, but one look from an irate Molly Weasley shut him up.

"REMUS!! YOU KNOW AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO SAY ANYTHING?!! REMUS HOW COULD YOU?!! YOU ARE AN ADULT AND YOU SHOULD KNOW FULL WELL THAT HARRY SHOULDN'T BE DOING…" she stopped momentarily to look at the other children around the table, "THAT HE SHOULDN'T BE DOING THAT!!"

"Jeez mate, what did you do? I've never seen mum so angry before, not even when she was yelling at the twins." Ron looked at Harry with awe and fear in his eyes; awe for doing something that not even the twins had done, fear because he didn't want to know what the hell it is that he did to get his mum so angry.

As Harry was about to answer, Hermione decided to put in her two cents, "Harry, how could you think of doing that?" She spoke in a harsh whisper, trying in vain to make Harry feel guilty.

Turning to Hermione, Ron asked, "You know what he did? Hey Harry, how come she knows and I don't? I thought I was your best mate?"

Harry just smirked and said, "I'll tell you when you're older," pointing to Ron. Then Harry turned to Hermione, "and just why are my sleeping arrangements so important to you?" Harry laughed inwardly as he saw the flustered face of one of his best friends.

"It's—it's just indecent Harry." Hermione had lost her flustered face and had replaced it with her teacher face, sensing that this was a perfect opportunity to give a lecture. She was cut short as Ron, finally pieced things together.

"DID YOU TWO SHAG?!!" Ron, bless his soul had finally used that brain of his, but his mouth wasn't working right and he said this just a little bit too loud, halting the ranting of a Molly Weasley towards a certain werewolf.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!! YOU WILL NOT SAY SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE!! NOW ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!!" Harry and Tonks tried to make their leave with the rest of them, but were tugged by the scruffs of their neck, back down into their seats.

"Now…" Molly's voice was barely above a whisper, but Harry and Tonks had no problems hearing her, "…you two will explain yourselves. And you had better do a damn good job of explaining."

Harry looked from Molly to Remus, Remus to Tonks, Tonks to Remus, and finally Remus to Molly. Sensing that there was no possible way out of this, Harry settled in for the long haul of the ranting of one Molly Weasley.

"Okay, it all started with…"

**A/N: Muhahahahahahaha!! The next chapter will pick up right where this one left off. It'll be a flashback chapter where Harry explains how him and Tonks started dating, and eventually slept with each other. Muhahahahaha!! Until next time, fellow fanfictioneers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**You'll never have to**

**A/N: Okay this chapter is a flashback. It starts at the beginning of the summer after Sirius died. People have made the comment that they want to see a friendship between Tonks and Harry. This chapter establishes that they built their friendship in the past and then slept together later. I hope I did an interesting twist with the metamorphmagus powers. I haven't seen anything like it in another fic to my knowledge. Well on with the show.**

**Chapter 4**

Harry shot up in his bed, breathing heavily, his body sweating from the images in the nightmare. Sirius falling through the veil again; his hand reaching for Harry's and Harry failed to catch it; Bella's insane laughter, mocking him for his failure. His hands gripped his head, as he shook muttering to himself that none of it was real, it was just a nightmare. He continued in this fashion for several minutes before finally calming himself down.

He ran his hands over his face, drawing in raspy breaths as he brought it back under control. His sheets were damp and sticking to his body because of the sweat. Throwing them aside he swung his legs over the bed and stood on shaking legs. The cold, sharp wind that was blowing throw the open window, hit his body, cooling it down. Slipping on a pair of sweats and leaving the shirt off, Harry strolled out the door and into the hallway.

He leaned against the door, drawing in a few more deep breaths. Rubbing his neck with his left hand, he braced himself by placing his right against the wall and slowly moving towards the bathroom. Stepping inside to see the immaculately clean tiles, courtesy of his slave-labor, his feet moved along the padded carpet, leading him towards the sink. Turning on the taps, Harry slowly watched the water swirl around the basin in a counter-clockwise motion. He sighed as he compared it to the fact that his life was spiraling out of control. His childhood basically gone, innocent in only a few things.

Cupping his hands and letting the water fall into his makeshift bowl, he splashed his face several times. He rested the top of his head against the mirror above the sink, his thoughts going back to the nightmare. The images flashed by him once again, his body shuddering with grief as he recalled Sirius' face when he started to fall. He looked up into the mirror and did a double take, shaking his head rapidly from side to side. Backing up against the wall, he slid down to the floor, knees drawn up, head buried in between them, muttering, "No, no, no, no, no, no…."

He stayed still for ten minutes, slowly counting the time, calming himself down once again. With a sharp intake of breath through gritted teeth, he raised his head and saw that his image was still the same from last time. The long hair to his shoulders, straight and falling down elegantly. His piercing grey eyes, sunken in lightly from past horrors. A sharp nose and chin, Sirius' face looking back at him.

Closing his eyes tightly, clenching his hands into fists so hard that the nails were digging into the skin, leaving half-moon shaped marks that were leaking blood, Harry counted slowly to ten. At the mark he opened his eyes, to still see Sirius' face staring back at him. Closing his eyes again, Harry forced himself to think of himself, of what he looked like, trying to banish the thoughts of the nightmare to the recesses of his mind. Again raising his eyes, he slowly saw the grey eyes change to green, the nose becoming less refined, his chin becoming less pointy, the small hint of stubble on the chin growing back. Running his hands through his messy locks that had grown to the nape of his neck, checking to see if everything was the same as when he went to sleep.

His long fingers slowly ran down his face, occasionally prodding at certain parts, the cheeks, the nose, etc. Letting go of the breath that he had been holding, he cupped his hands again and splashed more water on his face, turning off the taps afterwards. Walking back to his room, he let his mind focus on what had just happened. Polyjuice Potion came to mind, but there wasn't any in the house and he would have known if he had drank some. The only thing that made sense was metamorphmagus powers, but he didn't have any. Still it was the only thing that made sense.

Stepping into his room, he whistled for Hedwig. Coming through the open window, his snowy owl landed on his outstretched arm, talons carefully gripping his forearm so as not to wound him. Moving to his desk, picking up a piece of parchment and a muggle pencil, he wrote out a quick message.

_Moony,_

_Something happened. Send Pink-Haired shifter right away. Just the one person._

_Prongs Jr._

**(Scene Break)**

Tonks was standing at the doorway to Privet Drive #4, her mousy brown hair, hanging limp on her shoulders, her body drawn inwards in a hunched manner. Pulling back on the brass knocker, she slammed it down twice and waited. The door opened and her greeting died on the way out as she took in Harry's appearance. His hair was growing longer, but it was unkempt, even wilder than before. His eyes were sunken in with heavy bags under them. His body was slightly hunched over. She frowned when she realized that he hadn't been taking care of himself.

"Wotcher Harry. Have you looked at yourself lately?

"Yeah, just this morning. What about you?"

She gave him a tired smile before responding, "We don't look like a good pair of people. So what's the emergency?"

Seeing his gesture to follow him inside, Tonks stepped through the doorway. Inside the hall, she saw how clean it was. It was unnatural and made her feel slightly off. Following him up the stairs and into his room, she was greeted by an apprehensive hoot from his snowy owl. She sat down in the nearby rickety chair that was in front of Harry's bed.

"So how come you called for me Harry? I'm sure Remus can help you better with dealing with what happened?" She saw him shake his head in the negative and pressed on towards what the problem is.

"This is something that only you can help me with. Close your eyes." Looking at him shrewdly she did as he asked. A minute passed before she was told to open them only to receive the shock of seeing her dead cousin's face. With a muttered curse she fell down to the floor. Standing up rapidly, she watched Sirius with a wary eye, only to see that Harry was there again.

"Now you see why I need your help?" Nodding her head slowly, she asked him to demonstrate it again. After seeing it another time, she asked him if he could do anything else. Another shake of his head was his answer.

"Okay, let me write a note to my boss and to Remus."

"Uum…Tonks?" With her attention drawn away from her letter, she looked to Harry to see him blushing slightly, "Why do you have to write to your boss?"

"Obviously you turned into Sirius because of your grief. It can get worse during the night because you have nightmares and don't you say that you don't have nightmares." That last comment shut Harry's mouth, "So I'm staying here to make sure something doesn't happen?"

At this Harry's hair changed into the Weasley red, his face taking on the same color from his massive blush, his voice high and squeaky, "S-stay…in here?!"

Some of Tonks' hair started to turn a light shade of pink as her mood brightened, seeing the chance to tease Harry, "Yep. I'm going to stay in the same room as you to make sure nothing happens. Oh and Harry, just so you know, I sleep in the buff."

Harry's mind slowly processed this last bit of information. Rapidly shooting himself off the bed and turning his back to her, his hair grew an even darker shade of red as his blush took full force. He only turned back when he heard Tonks laughing, rolling around on the floor, her hair that bright bubblegum pink he had always associated her with.

Standing up and wiping away the tear that had rolled down her cheek, she moved up to Harry and wrapped him up in a tight hug. She whispered in his ear, "Thanks Harry. I really needed that."

Harry wrapped his arms around her in an awkward hug, his hands tentatively placing themselves on the small of her back, his chin resting on her shoulder. His mind processed that they were about the same height, but he wondered if this was her natural height. Banishing that thought away he whispered back, "Your welcome…it wasn't really funny though." He only heard her laugh and her hug get tighter. He tried to pout, but a smile kept tugging at his lips.

"You're such a bad liar Harry," his body instantly became stiff making her laugh even more, "I saw your…reaction…when I mentioned I sleep in the buff." His hair which had started to turn back to its ebony color instantly turned back into a dark red. With shaking hands, he slowly untangled himself from Tonks and turned his back to her. Managing to find his voice, albeit it was higher than normal, he spoke, "S-so…what's…the plan?" He only heard her laugh again, his groan lost in her tinkling laughter.

(Scene Break)

About two months had passed by in this fashion. Tonks stayed in his room, and slept in a bed that she had conjured (thankfully she wore pajamas, but they were still revealing). The teasing that was there on the first day had continued. Tonks was by far better at it, Harry only making her able to blush twice. Those were stellar victories in his mind and he decided that she looked very pretty when she blushed.

Nobody knew, but when he first met her in the living room of the Dursley's he thought she was very pretty. He got a certain little crush on her and had harbored some midnight fantasies. Throughout the school year, he had slowly pushed them back and let other girls occupy his thoughts. However, with all this close proximity and the teasing, his dreams started to come back at full force. He often found himself waking an hour earlier then she did, his sheets sticky at a certain area. He found himself living with Tonks as both a blessing and a curse. A blessing in that he could use magic to banish the stains on his sheet and a curse in the fact that if she wasn't here he wouldn't need to use magic.

Even with those slight mishaps, he wouldn't want to get rid of her. With Hermione's and Ron's letters becoming less and less informative, repeating themselves constantly, he found Tonks' presence reassuring. With her being out of the loop in Order information, he didn't feel the need to question her at all with anything concerning the wizarding world. In fact, he basically ignored it, content with his little summer with Tonks.

The first week was rocky with both of them still grieving over Sirius and Harry's face shifting into Sirius anytime he found his thoughts wandering. It led to a slight argument between the two of them, with each of them blaming themselves for causing Sirius' death. Harry, saying that if he had only studied Occlumency harder then he could have blocked the vision, that if he had only stopped to think then he could have realized it was a trap and sought some other way to see if he was safe. Tonks argued right back, saying that if she had only trained herself to be a better auror than she could have stopped Bellatrix and she would have never gotten to Sirius. They argued for ten minutes, but they're emotions were running so high that it seemed to take forever.

They ended up in each other's arms, crying themselves to sleep. Harry didn't have any nightmares that night, but still found himself awake before Tonks. Her hair which had turned black and red during the argument had turned back to pink, which he found out was her natural color later on. He had leaned forward slightly and gave her a small kiss, unable to resist. Thankfully she didn't wake up. The next few weeks after that had gone better. Their grief dealt with, Harry started to make some process in his powers. He couldn't change to another face besides Sirius; he was only able to change his hair and eye color.

He had woken up again this morning, performing the customary cleaning charm on his sheets and boxers, then looking at the calendar seeing that it was July 31st. He had received a Gringotts owl about halfway through Tonks' stay, informing him that he was the beneficiary in Sirius' will and that he was to be present during a private will reading in the offices of Gringotts. Their grief and guilt already dealt with, the announcement was only met with smiles.

He picked out some of the dress clothes that Remus had gotten him for the will reading, an emerald green button down shirt along with some black slacks, and moved towards the shower. After twenty minutes, he stepped out and dried himself off in a towel Tonks had made just for him that showed flying broomsticks and a snitch, the water accumulating on the towel causing the scenery on the towel to change to a rainy day. Putting on his new clothes, he stepped back into the room only to be assaulted by one of his fantasies come true.

Tonks was kneeling on her bed, leaning forward slightly, giving him a slight view of her cleavage. One of the straps of the tank top that she wore to sleep had slipped off of her shoulder, more of her pale, beautiful skin being revealed. Her head was cocked to the side, her pink bangs falling in front of her eyes, her lips pouting slightly in such a cute way. His eyes traveled down the rest of her body, admiring her long legs, only a short amount hidden by her incredibly short shorts. Paying as close attention as he was, he completely missed what she said.

He looked up to see an impish smile on her heart-shaped face and felt his blush deepen, knowing that whatever she was going to do he would hate it and love it. He saw her legs slowly slide over the edge of the bed, setting them on the floor. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head, lifting her tank up higher, revealing the bottom of her breasts. She walked to him with steady steps, her arms coming down to wrap around his neck, her head resting against his, their noses touching, her hot breath caressing his lips.

"Happy Birthday Harry," said Tonks in a low whisper. She leaned in closer, brushing her lips against his in a soft caress.

Harry's body went stiff, unable to move, air hardly passing through his lungs, his mind becoming numb with something akin to pleasure. He could feel all the blood rushing down to a certain part of his body. The pants were loose enough in that area that his problem became evident to Tonks when she giggled.

Pulling back with a mischievous grin, Tonks walked to the closet grabbed her respective clothes for the Gringotts meeting, moved back to Harry and after a kiss on the nose she sashayed her way to the bathroom for a shower.

Hearing the door close, Harry sank down to the floor, his back pressed against said door. He grinned goofily at the memory of her lips on his even if they were there for just a second. Yes, indeed, living with Tonks was a blessing. Still it was a curse as well as he looked down at his crotch and pleaded with his body to calm down.

(Scene Break)

He was sitting down in one of the hard-backed wooden chairs in one of Gringotts offices. There were only three people including him; Tonks, sitting on his right, her hair in a short bob style, colored black; and Remus, sitting to his left, a few streaks of gray in his sandy hair, looking none the worse for wear.

The legal consultant for the Black Estates and the executor for Sirius' will, a goblin whose name had already slipped his mind, were sitting behind a large wooden desk, an array of papers strewn across the desk. The properties and monetary items in the black estate had already been split amongst himself, Remus, Tonks, and the Weasley's (for taking care of Harry according to the will). They were just waiting for the personal items that Sirius was giving to them.

Remus came first, receiving some vaguely mentioned items, things that were probably just between the marauders. The smile and tears on his face showed that Remus was glad to be having them. Next came Tonks, netting all his journals of when he was an auror and his motorcycle (something about how she would be less clumsy on wheels). Tonks scowled and laughed at that.

Finally it came to Harry. His breath started quickening when he heard his name, but it calmed down when he saw that he was just given a ring. From the dumbfounded look on his face, the gobbling explained to him that this ring is given to the Black heir and that according to the will, Harry James Potter would become the heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Black.

The body of the ring was silver, with a black stone in the center of it. On the stone was an image of a sword pointing downwards, with rays of light or darkness shooting outwards. On the inside of the ring, the words _Tojour Purs_ was inscribed. Sirius' gift to him was freedom, to become an adult. Once he becomes the Black heir, he would be legally recognized as an adult. A shock of elation went through his body at the thought of becoming of age; no longer living with the Dursley's being the prominent thought in his mind.

With glee Harry slipped the ring onto his right hand. He felt nothing at first and thought it didn't work, but then, as in answer to his summons, a harsh bitter cold swept through his body. His eyes flew open as the sensation went along its course only to be replaced by a feeling akin to a warm summer breeze.

He loosened the tight grip on the armrests of his chair and looked around to see worry and concern on everyone's faces save the goblin's. There were a few more formal proceedings about what his job as Lord Black was, but Harry didn't pay any attention to that. The only thing that was on his mind was that Sirius had given him probably the best gift he ever could have.

(Scene break)

Harry was lying down on the bed back in his room at the Dursley's. This was his last night here and then he would go to Grimmauld in the morning, courtesy of Dumbledore's orders._ Not like he can stop me from going now anyway._

He raised his right hand to his face and looked again at the ring, admiring its style and how something so small could mean so much to him. He closed his hand into a fist with a small smile on his face as the realizations of freedom washed over him again. He glanced around the room, noting the flaking paint of the walls, the rickety pieces of furniture, the loose floorboards, and anything else that caught his eye. He leaned up when he heard the door open and close, only to have his greeting caught in his throat as he looked at Tonks.

Her normal sleeping attire was gone, replaced by something that was more sophisticated, but more erotic as well. It was a pearl white slip on that came to her hips, the material clinging to her body. Her legs and arms were bare to him, the thinnest straps on her shoulders. He felt a reaction in his body as she slowly walked over to him.

His eyes went to her face, to see her natural pink hair (the color she was born with) in a short cut framing her heart shaped face, ending at the bottom of her chin. Her eyes were the same color as her hair and her succulent lips were just a shade lighter. She climbed down on top of him, her body fitting against his (they were the same height, her with long legs and short torso, him, with shorter legs and a longer torso).

She rested her forehead against his like earlier, their noses touching again, her lips centimeters away from his.

"I never gave you your present," whispered Tonks in soft sultry tones.

He gulped audibly but replied in the same whisper as he licked his lips, "I know."

Tonks smiled in a way that was lazy, mischievous, and lustful at the same time before dipping her head down and ensnaring his lips in a gentle kiss. She tilted her head every now and then to get a better angle as the kiss became more intense with time. A slight nibbling of the lips to open his mouth and then he felt her tongue snake its way in to meet his.

His body shuddered against hers, her own body doing the same a moment later. She slowly circled her tongue around the edges of his, stroking in a lazy manner, enjoying the kiss to its full extent. When the need for air came, she gently pulled back, their lips touching each others, mouths open, panting into the other's mouth. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and he knew his looked the same.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now. And now that you're all grown up, there's nothing holding me back," she whispered in those same sultry tones. She gave him that impish smile that he had grown fond of over the summer before she proceeded to kiss him senseless.

(Scene Break, Present Time)

Harry looked at Molly's face, waiting for her response. It wasn't what he expected.

"That doesn't explain to me why you were doing what you were doing earlier this morning when I found you."

He blinked once in confusion, but then understood what she was hinting at. With a grin on his face he started explaining, "Well you see Mrs. Weasley, when two people really like each other they start spending time together…"

"I know what you were doing, but not why! Why are you with her?!"

Harry mentally groaned as he guessed to what direction Mrs. Weasley was going to. A quick look at Remus and Tonks showed that they came to the same conclusion. Remus' eyes changed to the amber of the werewolf and his nostrils flared slightly. Tonks hair started to turn black with scarlet streaks, her eyes turning black as well.

Looping an arm around Tonks shoulder and pulling her close to him, he responded, "Well I like her. A lot, to be frank. I got a crush on her during fifth year, definitely during Christmas time. What did you mean by what you said? About why am I with Tonks?"

Three sets of eyes looked closely at Mrs. Weasley, but she didn't seem to notice, "You're not supposed to be with her. You're supposed to be with Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley in motherly tones, "she's loved you ever since I told her the story of the boy-who-lived. You're supposed to marry her, Hermione marry Ron, and we'll be all one happy family."

Harry sighed, "Mrs. Weasley…I think of Ginny as Ron's brother. And I see Ron as a brother so that would make Ginny like a sister." For some reason when he said this, he felt it wasn't the right thing to say to Mrs. Weasley. She immediately drew herself up to her full height and turned back to the stove, chopping ingredients in an agitated manner.

Shaking his head, Harry turned to Remus and talked for a while in hushed tones. Simple things from how the other was, to what they were doing, and other things like that. After a murmured congratulations to him and Tonks, Remus left by floo.

Harry looked at Tonks to see her frowning. Upon noticing his stare Tonks smiled which quickly became mischievous after a glance at Mrs. Weasley. She jumped in his arms and Harry caught her bridal style. Laughing loudly, he captured Mrs. Weasley attention as he moved out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Tonks giggling and her feet kicking in the air, told him that Mrs. Weasley saw what they did.

Moving up the stairs and past the room that he and Ron shared, where the others were talking in lowered voices, he moved to Tonks' room and stepped inside. Laying her down on the bed, he stripped off his shirt and pants. He lay down next to Tonks after she had stripped down to her knickers.

Snuggling up to him, Tonks spoke in a whisper, "You know they're gonna come looking for us, right?"

He murmured sleepily, "Don't care, I'm knackered. Hardly got any sleep yesterday."

She smiled playfully and replied, "You're not gonna get any sleep tonight either."

He only laughed and entwined his legs with hers. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Harry drifted off to sleep, glad that he didn't have to hide his relationship with Tonks anymore.

**A/N: Okay sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but I didn't want to mess it up. It's double the length of the last chapter. I didn't go too much into detail of their friendship, in other words show how it built up little by little. The chapter started with them already in Grimmauld near the end of summer and their friendship built in early summer.**

**So this chapter was a flashback from mainly Harry's point of view, a couple of tidbits thrown in from Tonks. I took the suggestion of not focusing on lemons, but I made it a little juicy. If any complaints you know what to do. Honks Forever!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You'll never have to**

**A/N: Hello, true believers! (That line is owned by Stan Lee, in case you don't know) I present to you, the next installment of You'll never have to. WARNING!! There is a lemon/lime scene at the beginning. I say lemon/lime because it's not a scene with intercourse (which I count as a lemon) but it is descriptive so it is lemony. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Sidenote: It's all from Harry's POV.**

**Chapter 5**

Harry yawned as he woke up from his slumber. The small dream that he had with him and Tonks still swimming in his mind's eye. They had been sitting on a couch in front of a fireplace. It was Christmas time and the whole house was decorated for Christmas. A large, lumbering Douglas fur standing in the corner of the room, presents littered around it. He was talking to Nym when he heard someone shout his name. The dream always ended at the point.

He was jerked from his thoughts as he felt his very real Tonks snuggling into him. They were both naked under her brand new silk sheets, and he felt her bare buttocks rub up against him. He moaned into her ear, panting slightly from her action. There was nothing erotic about it, she was still sleeping and wasn't doing it on purpose, but he ached for her. In the start of his fifth year, it was just a fleeting crush and he tried to get her out of his head.

Harry thought he would never have a chance with her. She was six years his senior and she was drop dead gorgeous, with her heart-shaped face, plump lips that were in a constant seductive pout. And she wasn't one of those slim and stacked models that people thought he cared for. She was also by no means large, but she was plump, she was voluptuous.

She usually wore jeans that hugged her legs and showed off that luscious bottom. And the times when she wore snug shirts, he could see the outline of a belly and the size of her breasts that he just wanted to cup in his hands and suck on them like a babe. And when she smiled that impish smile, he just wanted to ravage her.

He had woken up in a cold sweat after the second night he had met her, his body shaking from his dream, his body reacting to the erotic and deliciously sinful thoughts that he was having of her. He had his first wet dream a year ago when he was crushing on Cho Chang, but the force that rocked his body from this one left him staggering. He couldn't look her in the eye for two days after that.

He tried to banish his crush by fixating on the one he had his previous year with Cho Chang. People thought that he seriously liked Cho with her exotic eyes and her dark, silky hair. He always wished secretly in the night that her black hair would turn pink and her slanted face would turn into the impish, heart-shaped one he was aching for.

Even when he had kissed Cho, he was still waiting for her to change to Tonks and give him that impish smile. It never happened, so he never kissed Cho back. He didn't count it as his first kiss and he wouldn't have one until he kissed Tonks. When he came back to the common room, he was lost in thoughts of Tonks again and had played along with what his friends were asking about Cho so as not to make them suspicious.

By the end of the year, he finally got her out of his head, but at a price. With Sirius' death, he couldn't think of her at all. The fact that those he wanted to grow close to always left him, kept Tonks from plaguing his mind. So he wallowed in misery between Sirius and not being able to have anything with Tonks.

It was a godsend that he discovered his metamorphmagus powers. He didn't like the way they had showed up, but he was thankful nonetheless. He had gotten to meet Tonks again and was able to see her everyday. He had secretly hoped that they would become lovers in time, but he didn't want to risk it. He was content with just being her close personal friend that was privy to her secrets.

He had some fool's notion in his head, that he would endanger her life if he was ever with her. That quickly went away during the second week of her stay. In addition to helping him with his powers, she had decided to give him some physical training in case he had to run from enemies. Also some light disarming skills in case he ever had a wand in his face. He got his ass handed to him each time and if he couldn't beat her and he was expected to save the world, then she more than capable of taking care of herself.

He laughed quietly to himself so as not to wake Tonks. He had told her his very thoughts about a week into their relationship and she had laughed at him and gotten angry for thinking that he could keep her away from him. She set him right and he realized that just the idea of keeping her away to protect her was not his decision.

He was jerked from his thoughts as he heard Tonks whispering something. He lowered his ear to her lips and listened as she moaned his name. Harry looked at her and saw that she was still asleep, but the way she was grinding into him told Harry that she was having a very exciting dream.

He groaned at the sensations of her rocking her body up against him, her silky smooth flesh rubbing up against him, shooting sparks of arousal up and down his body. Not wanting to pass up the opportunity to please Tonks, he shifted his hands.

He cupped her breast with his left hand, fondling it gently. He heard another quiet moan of his name come from Tonks lips. He traced her plump, pink lips with the fingers of his right hand while he slowly traced circles onto her breast with his left. He heard her breath quickening. Harry started to pant heavily into her ear, aroused the fact that he was doing this while she was asleep.

He moved his right hand south, past her navel and towards her damp, pink curls. Twirling a few of them around his finger, he tugged lightly, making Tonks arch her back and part her lips, gasping for breath. He slowly ran his forefinger up and down her cleft, in time with the stroking of her breasts. He saw Tonks open her eyes, moaning his name again. They were wide in shock, but they closed again when he quickened the pace of his actions.

Her pink eyes opened more slowly this time and he muttered a quiet good evening to her before covering her lips with his own. While he was nibbling and sucking on her lips, he pinched her nub between two fingers and then stroked it lightly with his thumb. He heard her moans of excitement course through his body as he continued to kiss her. He raked his tongue along hers, starting from the edges of her tongue, to the tip, then down to the base.

Pulling back from her now swollen lips, he proceeded to kiss a trail up to her ear and whispered heatedly, "I never got around to giving you my gratitude." Hearing another wanton moan in response, Harry chuckled darkly into her ear. It rounded out in a moan as she started to rock herself shamelessly against him. He saw her reach down between her legs to try and grasp him, but before she could, he let go of her nub and laced his fingers with hers.

Bringing them back to her core, he started to softly stroke her wet folds. He heard Tonks whimper in bliss and saw her biting down on her lip to stop moaning. While he was giving her slow, teasing, caresses to her core, Tonks was moving at an extremely fast pace. Unwilling to abandon either rhythm, they couldn't match their paces, and Tonks' pleasure was strung out. When she would be close to climax, he would bring her back down by slowing his strokes even further. And when he tried to make it torturously slow, she would pick up her pace.

When she came, she gave a long throaty moan and squeezed their joined hands by locking her thighs together. Her whole body was quaking against pleasure and he felt wave after wave of her juices coat his hand. When she had unclamped her thighs, he raised their joined hands to his lips and he greedily sucked them clean. Hearing another moan from Tonks, Harry looked to see her eyeing him with a greedy and lustful expression.

Before she could pounce on top of him, he kissed her gently, cupping her face with his left hand. He murmured quietly against her lips, "Thanks for everything, Nym."

Harry groaned as he felt her turn around in his embrace, her body slithering up along his, her knee lodging itself in between his thighs, touching him lightly. She purred seductively in his ear, "You're welcome, Harry. But I'm not done with you yet." She rolled him onto his back and she straddled his stomach. She slowly started rubbing herself against his abdomen and was about to lean down and kiss him when her stomach growled.

Harry shook in silent laughter as he saw Tonks go from a seductive goddess to a petulant child. Her lips were in a childish pout as she grumbled at her belly for getting in the way. Leaning his head back against the headboard, Harry watched her with amusement. Her arms were crossed under her bust, raising her chest. Her pout had vanished to be replaced with an angry snarl that was directed at her belly for interrupting her.

Leaning forward, Harry placed a small kiss on her naked hipbone and moved his lips up along her body. He felt her body tremor and her hands run themselves into his hair. Reaching her lips he gave her a long and languid kiss. Pulling back so their lips were still touching, he whispered, "Let me make you dinner."

The frown had vanished from her face, replaced with a sultry smile that gave way to a childish grin at the prospect of food. She jumped out of his lap and moved to the clothes on the floor, immediately searching for something to wear. Lying down on her bed, Harry cradled his head in his hands as he watched her get dressed.

His eyes traveled up and down her long, womanly legs, legs that he longed to have wrapped around his waist as he took her. His eyes honed in on her core when she slid on a pair of polka dot panties, covering her most intimate treasure. His raked a trail up along her torso as she clasped on a matching bra that was soon covered by a snug, short sleeved tee shirt that said, "Weird Sisters, Stonehenge '95."

He saw Tonks look at him with an inquiring gaze as to why he was watching her. He replied with simple honesty, "I'm jealous."

She gave a tinkling laughter and covered her mouth with her hand. Cocking her head to the side, she spoke with amusement, "I didn't know you were jealous of my figure, Harry. Is there something I should know about you?"

He chuckled darkly and pinned her with a heated gaze. He spoke in a dark and seductive whisper he had learned from watching late night movies with Tonks, "I'm jealous of your clothes." Seeing her raise another eyebrow, he elaborated in that same whisper, "They get to be wrapped around your luscious body all day, while I only get the night time. I wish I could just have both."

Tonks walked up to him and kneeled down in front of him. She tossed him that small impish smile, making Harry fight the urge to just forget about his hunger. She pressed a finger to his lips and whispered seductively, "I'd take you up on your offer, but you promised me dinner." Harry groaned as she walked out the door, swaying her hips, his eyes glued to her plump rear.

Putting on a pair of boxers and snug black jeans that Tonks had gotten for him, which were tight to him but he liked to see her reactions when he wore her clothes, he stepped out of her room. Moving down the hallway, he wondered if Tonks was already in the kitchen, when he felt someone jumping onto his back. His hand instinctively grasping the person's thighs, Harry calmed down when he realized it was Tonks.

He felt her rest her chin on his shoulder and whisper near his ear, "Come on, Harry. I'm hungry, walk faster." She spurred his sides as if he was a horse. Laughing he complied and took off at a run down the hall. He heard her shouting in joy. Reaching the top of the stairs, he bent down and then sprung himself off the top of the stairs, landing at the bottom of it. He felt Tonks arms untangle themselves around his neck and started clapping wildly in front of him in applause. Moving into the kitchen, Harry came at a stop as did Tonks' enthusiastic applause.

Molly and Ginny were by the stove, conversing in hushed whispers. They would occasionally look at him, frown, look at Tonks, glare, then go back to talking amongst themselves. Ron would look between his mother and Harry. Seeing Ron give him and Tonks a thumbs up, Harry smiled as he realized Ron was on his side. He looked at Hermione, saw her looking between the same groups as Ron, but when she looked at him, her cheeks flushed and she instantly looked away. With a raised eyebrow, he sent a silent inquiry at Tonks, who just pointed a finger at his chest, telling him that he forgot to put on a shirt. He saw Hermione raise her head and offer him a shy smile. Harry grinned, thankful that both his friends were with him. He saw Remus at the other end of the table, chuckling to himself. He looked at Harry, pointed at his own nose and then at Harry's hand. Harry groaned as he realized Remus could smell Tonks' scent on him.

He set down Tonks on the ground and watched her sit down on a chair, Molly instantly turned at the action.

"You just missed dinner and we ran out of food."

Harry looked at Molly. Her voice was sharp and the fact that she said they ran out of food pointed to something wrong. Molly Weasley never ran out of food. There were always leftover whenever she cooked. He heard Remus growl quietly, but Harry spoke first.

"Did we run out of food or are there no more leftovers?"

"There are no leftovers and I have to go get something at the Burrow, so I won't be able to make you any dinner, dear. But Ginny certainly can make something." Molly placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder. Harry growled in his head as he saw Ginny flash him a sultry smile. He scoffed. She had nothing next to Tonks.

"That's okay, Mrs. Weasley. I can—"

"Harry, dear, you know Tonks can't cook. She's dreadfully clumsy and she burns all the food she tries to cook."

Harry growled under his breath, an action that was mimicked by Remus. Turning his head to Tonks, he saw that childish grin on her face and realized she was probably laughing it up. Shaking his head in amusement, Harry replied, "I didn't say Tonks' was gonna cook food. I can—" He was cut off again.

"Harry dear, Remus can't cook and neither can my Ronald or his Hermione," Harry looked at Hermione to see her mouth the last words to Ron with an angry look on her face. He zoned back in on Molly's rant, "And I can't cook right now because I have to go to the Burrow. That leaves my Ginny, but don't worry Harry, she's almost as good as me."

Harry gave her a strained smile, "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. I can cook dinner." He looked back at Tonks to see her grinning like a kid at Christmas. She was probably swinging her legs back and forth like the big kid she was. "What do you want for dinner, Nym?"

She thrust her arms in the air and shouted triumphantly, "Yes! I want the Harry Special!"

Laughing quietly to himself, Harry asked if anybody else wanted any. Remus said sure and asked for it to be medium rare if it was meat. The others said no, Molly and Ginny with strained smiles. Ron look tempted to say yes, but a look from Hermione that said they had to talk, stopped him from answering. Giving a polite "no", Hermione dragged Ron by the hand and led him up the stairs. The slamming of a door and shouts could be heard.

Harry turned to the pantry and fridge, taking out the ingredients he would need when he heard Molly's voice, "But Harry, you can't cook. You're all skin and bones." Pulling back with the ingredients in his arms, Harry gave her a dark smile and answered back, "I never said that I cooked for me."

Realizing she touched on a subject that Harry didn't want to broach, Molly took Ginny out of the room amidst her protests. Turning on the gaslights, Harry pulled out a couple of pans. He listened to Tonks chattering in the background about how good his food was. Harry smiled and started rolling the meat he brought out into large, double-sized hamburger patties.

While he was cutting up the potatoes for fries, he felt Nym's arms wrap around his torso, her breasts pressing into his back. He felt her cheek rest against his left shoulder and she muttered something about how Molly's cooking has nothing on his. Flipping the hamburger patties, he put six strips of bacon into the pan as well. Tossing the cut up potatoes into the other pan, He turned around in Nym's arms and kissed her on the top of her head.

Several minutes passed by poking fun at Remus for drooling while he was looking at the food. Putting a slice of cheese on each hamburger patty, Harry made sure the hamburgers were ready with bacon, tomato, lettuce and mayonnaise. He laughed softly as Tonks kept bouncing around in the background asking if it was done yet. Piling the burgers onto each individual hamburger, Harry brought them to the kitchen table along with the batch of fries.

An hour passed by as they ate, laughing every now and then, when Remus told them stories of disastrous cooking attempts by the Marauders. There was one in particular, where James and Sirius had tried to make spaghetti and it just came out as a black goop that Remus and Lily had eaten with strained smiles, trying not to cringe and laugh at their poor attempt at food.

After dinner was over, Harry and Tonks were drying the dishes when Remus said he had to research something in the Grimmauld Library. As soon as he left, Harry felt Tonks kiss him feverishly. Moaning at her strawberry taste that had managed to stay on even after the food at dinner, Harry ran his wet and soap covered hands through her pink hair. He felt Tonks hands run under his shirt and up along his back as he kissed her back passionately. Pulling back from her, Harry looked over her face and had to bite back a moan.

Her hair was wet and dripping onto her shirt that was straining as she breathed heavily. She had soap buds on her hair and on her cheeks. She looked like her name sake, a water nymph. Before he could kiss her with the raw hunger he felt, Tonks yawned lightly. Offering him a sheepish grin, she rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

Chuckling softly to himself, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Walking up the stairs and past the room where Ron and Hermione were in, which was surprisingly quiet, Harry made his way to his and Tonks' room. He smiled to himself at the thought. After stopping at the library to say goodnight to Remus, Harry moved his way inside their room. He laid Tonks down on the bed and before he could pull back to get her jimmies, he was pulled down onto the bed with a thud, her arms wrapped securely around his waist as she burrowed her face into his chest and entwined her legs with his.

Running his hands through her shoulder-length pink hair, Harry kissed her forehead and snuggled into her. He only had five more days of summer before he had to go back Hogwarts and be away from Tonks. He didn't like it one bit and wrapped his arms tighter around the woman snuggled up against him.

**A/N: There you go, people! I've always thought that Tonks is like a big kid at times, then a seductive woman at others. For those of you who have any complaints towards Tonks body figure, you can shut it right now. Plump, fleshy woman, are the most desirable, sexiest woman on the planet! You look at classical Greek and Roman sculptures and you'll see what I mean.**

**Hope you liked how I shut down Molly and Ginny's little ploy to get Harry to notice Ginny. With all the cooking Harry has done for the Dursley's in canon, I'm sure that he can whip something up for his own enjoyment when Tonks would be there with him. And I never buy the fact that he can make those super elegant, super insanely difficult dishes. A nice bacon cheeseburger isn't that hard to make, but it takes time to master so you don't fuck everything up.**

**Enough of my ranting on that. I have two more things to point out. 1) I have three HP stories going, and this story is the second one. I update the third one next (Morality of the Young), then the first one (King and Queen; Stone and Snow), and then back to this one. 2) This story was never meant to last long. Hell, it wasn't even supposed to get to chapter two, it was meant to be a one-shot. So, this story will only have six more chapters, five for the days left for summer, and then the epilogue. Don't worry though, because I will write another Honks story after I'm done with two of my stories, including this one.**

**So there you have it folks, until next chapter, only this time it will be Tonks POV!**


	6. Chapter 6

-1**You****'****ll Never Have To**

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get here, but I had problems with my computer that were pissing me and my sister off. But we have a new comp, and we shouldn't have any problems in the nearby future.**

**This story won't last longer. With five days away from the opening of Hogwarts for Harry's sixth year, that translates to four more chaps after this one and an epilogue.**

**This chapter is from Tonk's POV. Here we go!**

**Chapter Six: Colorful Memories**

Tonks yawned as she woke up. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw a set of numbers hovering above her wand, telling her the time. Deciding it was too early to get out of bed, Tonks pulled up the covers and snuggled back in the warm body behind her.

An arm connected to said body, wrapped itself tightly around her naked waist, pulling her flush against its chest. Placing her arm on top, she languidly stroked the knuckles of Harry's hand with the pad of her thumb. His other arm was serving as part of a pillow for her head. She felt one his legs wrap itself around hers, the dusky hairs sending up small shivers down her spine. Thinking that she was cold, Harry instinctively pulled her closer to his body.

She ran her fingers up and down and his arm, loving the feel of his body wrapped around hers. She came across the long gash that he had received at the end of his fifth year in the Department of Mysteries. One of the wayward spells that were flying around had nicked him and he hadn't noticed it until a day later.

Fifth year was when everything had spiraled out of control for her Harry. During the summer he kept having nightmares of the scene in the graveyard, sometimes that Diggory bloke dying, other times it was Hermione, Ron, or Sirius. Add that he was basically cut off from the wizarding world with no information being passed onto him, he felt isolated and alone.

Then the Dementors came, causing him to use magic to save the life of him and his cousin, almost resulting in his expulsion later on. Then for him to find out when he arrived at Grimmuald Palace that his friends had been hanging out together all summer, his emotions blew up along with everything else he was feeling.

At school, his fellow students turning their back on him, whispering behind his back that he was full of delusions. Those were the same people that would make a complete 180 degrees when they found out that he had been right all along about Voldemort being back.

And the icing on the cake was the fact that one of his nightmares had come true. The death of his Godfather Sirius had shook Harry to the core, making him sink into a well of despair of sorts. It had even unlocked his metamorphous powers, but in a way that was extremely cruel. He had woken up one night to discover that he had turned into Sirius. It took him about three weeks before they could finally get him to shift into another look besides his dead Godfather.

She felt him stirring behind her right now, his front lightly rubbing against her backside, his lips nuzzling the side of her neck in a lazy manner.

"What time is it…?" he murmured sleepily.

Picking up her wand, she waved it about and called up the time. It was 6:30 AM, 30 minutes since she had woken up. Laying her wand back down on the table, she put her head back down on his arm and told him the time. She heard him groan in displeasure, making her smile slightly.

"Too bloody early…" he said as he wrapped his arms around her body.

She turned around in his embrace and nudged his cheek with her nose, causing him to crack open an eyelid. "I have to go into work," she said.

"Just fire call them to say that you're sick and come back to bed," said Harry as he started to nuzzle her cheek. He was like a sleepy lion when he did that or a large kitten.

"Can't. Madame Bones wants me to give her a report on my assignment. Remember, guarding and teaching you?"

"Best thing to ever happen to me…" said Harry, his words starting to slur, a sure sign that he was falling asleep.

"Oh? Do tell Harry?" she said, knowing that when he was sleepy he was more prone to tell the truth.

"I got…my wish," he said, punctuating it with a yawn.

She nibbled on his earlobe and whispered lightly into his ear, "What wish?"

"Got to….spend time…with you…" he murmured before his breathing evened out, a sure sign that he was now asleep.

Kissing him on his brow, Tonks extracted herself from his arms slowly, so as not to wake him up. Once she was out of the bed, she opened her drawers, pulling out her knickers and clothes for the day and laid them out on the dresser. She didn't need to come out of the shower fully dressed or even in her knickers. Harry had done such a thorough examination of her in these past three weeks of Grimmauld that she was perfectly fine walking naked around him.

Going into the bathroom that was connected to her room, she pulled down the curtains around the upper windows, shutting out the light and casting the shower in dark shadows. Lighting up a few of the candles that she had left out from the bath that her and Harry had shared three nights ago, she inhaled the mixture of scents that wafted from them.

This was how she always took her showers, the little ritual soothing her every time. Reaching over, she turned the handle for the water to hot and stepped into the shower once it was. As she worked the floral scented shampoo into her hair, her thoughts drifted back to Harry.

When she had met him last year in order to take him to Headquarters, she thought he was shy, which made him cute when he blushed. That was all, she really didn't pay attention to him after that because she was five years his senior and doing anything with him would get her into a heap of trouble.

During her month stay at Headquarters, she would notice him looking at her. And when she looked at him, he would blush and look away, pretending not to notice her. She thought it was cute of him to have a crush on her, the boy-who-lived had a crush on her. Sirius kept laughing it up during their midnight talks, along with Remus pointing how Harry seemed to get awfully stiff when she walked in.

She didn't do anything to make him think that she liked him back, but one time she did give him a smile and his whole face flushed as he grinned back at her. Then during Christmas time when she accepted Sirius invitation to stay with him during the holidays, she didn't think anything of it. That is until she saw Harry there too and she remembered that he was staying with Sirius this year, something that Sirius never failed to mention as it brought a smile to his face.

It was a week into the Christmas break that her and Harry were alone at the kitchen table for breakfast, both having woken up early. She remembered that he was incredibly shy and barely managed to get out two words in five minutes. She broke the ice by asking him what his favorite breakfast meal was. From that they had their first real conversation, with him smiling the whole time. It was infectious, that grin of his, and she found herself smiling sometime after he started to.

Rinsing the last of the conditioner out of her hair, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. After drying herself with a towel, she started to dry her hair as she walked out of the room. When she was in her natural form, which she was in right now, she had no problem walking. When she was in her work form, the willowy version of her, her balance was all wrong because her center of gravity was off. She wouldn't even attempt to dry her hair and walk at the same time when she was in that form, she had once and she still had the scar from that nasty fall.

She stopped at the side of the bed, watching her lover. He was curled up in the blankets, hugging a pillow close to his body. She took a good long look at his naked body, memorizing how utterly cute and sexy he looked right here at this moment. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, her pink hair that was cropped to her chin, slightly brushing his nose and cheek.

She pulled back and went over to the dresser. She looked at the mirror in front of her and concentrated on slimming her body down to that willowy figure. Her breasts shrunk down, hips becoming more narrow, her belly shaving itself off. Since she was a field auror, there were times when she needed to chase down the bad guys and she could run faster in this form than her natural one.

She picked up her knickers, a plain white, and put them on. Taking her pantyhose, she slid them up her legs and when she straightened up, Harry was standing right behind her. One arm snaked itself around her waist, pulling her flush to his chest like earlier. His other hand came up to cup her breast, slowly massaging it. She saw in the mirror as he sensually licked her earlobe, the sensation causing her to shudder.

"Change back," he practically purred into her ear.

Tonks knew that he had started to like her when she was in this form, since this was the way she always looked when she saw him. She also knew that that Chang girl that he kissed during Fifth year had a body type similar to her when she looked like this. But on the night they first slept together and he saw her in her natural form, he practically jumped her, kissing her frantically.

Every night since then, when it was just them two, she would be in her natural form. He pushed his hips into hers, his front brushing her backside and she could feel him erect. The fact that he was hard and that he would basically become like an animal when she changed into her natural look, had her rubbing her legs in excitement.

Leaning her head back on his shoulder, she whispered in his ear, "I have to go to work…"

She heard him breathing heavy, felt him twitch. She bit her lip to stop from moaning as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She felt him nipping at her jaw line before he whispered in that sexy purr of his, "How much time?"

She couldn't stop from moaning as the hand that was on her hip, snaked its way down into her panties and started to stimulate her sex. She whispered breathlessly in his ear as she grounded her backside into him, "Not…enough…"

She only heard his moan as a warning before he spun her around and crushed his lips onto hers. She was backed up against the dresser, those hands running down her body to cup her bum and to lift her onto the dresser. She ran her hands into his hair, getting a tight grip and kissing him back just as fiercely. When the need for air came, she took advantage of the break to murmur against his lips, "I have to go…" In response, he pulled her flush against him. She moaned into his ear as she felt the length of him brushing her inner thigh.

"Hurry back…" he breathed into her ear. With a final, searing kiss that left her panting for air, he pulled back and walked into the shower she had just vacated. Using her powers to get rid of the blush, she cast a couple of cleaning spells on her lower body before finish getting ready.

When she had her Auror robes on, she stormed into the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain. She only saw him pleasing himself for a moment before she yanked him by the neck and kissed him as he had kissed her. When she was done, she nipped at his lips and whispered huskily, "I'll try…"

She gave him a flirtatious wink and walked out of the bathroom, switching her hips with great emphasis, assuming her natural form just for her derriere. She heard a long, suffering groan. Smirking, she turned back to her work form and turned on the spot. In front of the Ministry Fountain, she walked towards the elevators to deliver her report to Madame Bones, thoughts of tonight running through her mind.

(Scene Break)

She was finally finished with her report with Madame Bones, the numerous questions and interruptions extending what was supposed to be a one hour meeting to three. Right now, instead of being on her way to Grimmauld and to what would be a marathon of shagging with the boy-who-lived, she was being called into the Head Auror's office.

She was standing in front of the redwood door, a plaque sign reading "Rufus Scrimegour, Head Auror". Knocking twice to announce that she was there, she waited until the door opened up on it's own. All the curtains were drawn closed, the sunny skies that weather maintenance had chosen today, blocked. A single light was on his desk, a stack of papers near it, a set of hands leafing through them at a rapid pace.

"Sit down. Be with ya in a moment." he said in a gruff voice.

She sat down like he said, choosing one of the high backed wooden chairs instead of the posh, leather ones. She hadn't met the man personally and she wanted to stay alert, the uncomfortable chair would help her to do that. She took a moment to study him. He had long tawny hair that went past his shoulders that was paired up with a beard. Gave him the appearance of having a lion's mane.

She remembered what Moody had told her about him. A man that took a hard-nosed line to Death Eaters, some political ambition, a lot of power behind his spells coupled with low mobility made him a tank when he was in the field as an Auror.

She snapped to attention when he laid his quill on the desk. His hands linked together and settled themselves on the table and he stared at her with a hard look in his eye.

"Why'd ya choose that chair, lass?" he said in a Scottish brogue that was similar to Moody's.

"Chair's uncomfortable, can't fall asleep in it, help me pay attention to what you have to say."

"Good answer. Do ya happen to know why I called ya in here?"

"No, sir."

"Anyone around here with half a brain, can tell ya that Fudge is on his out," he said with a grim smile. "What they won't tell ya, is that I'm hoping to replace him."

She had to have a talk with Moody over his information. Hoping to becoming Minister of Magic, is not a minor political ambition.

"The only problem with that is that I have to lay all my cards on the table. If I don't become the new Minister, I'm out of a job. The election to select an interim Minister takes place in three days. So as what could be my final order of this government, I am going to give you your new assignment that will become effective as soon as you are done with your current assignment."

A new assignment? At least it didn't start until she was done guarding Harry, "A new assignment, sir?"

"Yes. It has come to my attention, the importance that Mr. Potter has in the wizarding world. Whether he likes it or not, he is a key public figure and if something were to happen to him, public morale would hit an all-time low. Can ya imagine what the public would do if they discovered that Mr. Potter was in the clutches of the Dark Tosser or if he had been murdered by followers of the dark?"

She could imagine very well. Their would be a mass panic if the boy-who-lived died. Even though he's just a teenager in age, people still expect him to save them from the evil of the world. And she knew the prophecy that concerned Harry and Voldemort. If it was true, the world would be in much greater danger than they knew.

"Ya see it, don't you? A slow blanket of fear creeping over their eyes, the dark forces growing more bold, mass rioting in the streets as things took a turn for the worse. It may be a stretch, but so far all the evidence in the DoM points a theory involving a certain prophecy down there. One that had Mr. Potter's and Voldemorts name on it. Something that was so important to him that Voldemort came waltzing in here in person."

Moody also forgot to mention how smart he was. Scrimegour was really hitting the nail on the head, making her wonder who else had figured this out.

"So, Auror Tonks, your new assignment is as follows: You will handpick, three other Aurors to accompany you to Hogwarts. You will form a security detail there at the castle, while you personally will continue to be Mr. Potter's bodyguard. You have already proven to be an effective bodyguard, having kept Mr. Potter safe at Privet Drive #4 until July 31st, the both of you moving to an undisclosed location that no one involved with your assignment has been able to ascertain."

"Why me, sir? I'm sure there are people that are more qualified," she asked. Not that she didn't mind the assignment. How could she? To be able to stay with Harry, even in Hogwarts.

"As I have already said, you make an excellent bodyguard. Your metamorphous powers allow you to easily blend in with the Hogwarts population and to ascertain any viable threats towards Mr. Potter from within the school. Also, from your reports, it is easy to see that you have established a friendship with the boy and he will need a friendly ear in the coming months."

There wasn't much to go on with that last sentence, but it was the way he said "ear" that caught her attention, "Are you asking me to spy on him?"

He gave her a piercing look then, his hazel eyes staring right into hers before he smiled, "Smart lass. I can see why that suggestion didn't sit well with ya."

She made sure to look confused, "Sir?"

"Ever since you've walked in here, your robes have been open at the neck. You can see just the edge of a hickey, an impressive one at that. From your reports you have only been in contact with one other person, which is Mr. Potter. So, either you're in a sexual relationship of some kind, or you have another person with you that can be detrimental to Mr. Potter's safety. Now, which is it?"

Damn. He was really smart. She hung her head, looking down at the floor, trying to think of something. Before she could say anything, he spoke up again, "I see that it is option number one. Is that right, Auror Tonks?"

He got her. He had seen the hickey and she had to have gotten it from someone. If she said it was Harry, she didn't know what would happen. If she said it was someone else, it could be seen as not taking her job seriously and she could get fired. So she just decided on the truth. She nodded.

She saw him lean back in his chair, looking at her shrewdly, probably thinking of how to fire her.

"Most people in the Ministry would look down upon this relationship you have started with Mr. Potter. Legally, he is an adult in the eyes of the state, having inherited the title of Baron Black and you have done nothing illegal. However, this could compromise your duty. Wouldn't you say, Auror Tonks, that that would be the majority of opinion of the higher ups?"

"Yes, sir, but the thing is…"

"Save it, Auror Tonks. The way I see it, this relationship gives you even more incentive to make sure nothing happens to him. Am I right?"

Her head shot up so fast, the she heard a slight crack from her stiff neck, "Sir?"

"You have nothing to worry your pretty little head over, lass. As I said, this will give you another reason to keep him alive, allowing you to do your job a little better. Just don't let your emotions rule you and I'll have nothing to say about it. You have your new assignment, Auror Tonks. While you're here, I would like you to pick out your three new team members. Dismissed."

She stood up and gave him a salute before walking out, her body on auto-pilot. Scrimegour had found out about her and Harry. He found out and he hadn't done anything. And knowing that, he still gave her the new assignment to stay on as his bodyguard.

The only thing that could go wrong, was if Scrimegour lost the election and left. She could be reassigned and she would have to go without Harry for a couple of months. But with a high caliber assignment like this and her success in keeping him safe over the summer, there was a chance the assignment would continue even if Scrimegour was out.

Well enough about that, right now she had to pick out the rest of her squad, give them the assignment and hopefully get back to Harry before lunchtime.

(Scene Break)

It was midnight. She had wasted close to four hours looking for qualified Aurors to go on the assignment with her, weeding them out, weighing their pros and cons, fighting abilities and whatnot. She had selected Cadet Alex Stone, female, early twenties, fresh out of Auror school. Quick on the draw, with good magical spell vocab, young enough to blend with the students and become friends with some of them in order to harbor information.

2nd year Auror, Harvey Winston, male, her age, packed power in his spells, keen mind, able to pick up lies by body language. He was just too serious in her opinion, but she needed someone like that in order to discern any real threats.

To round out her squad, she had gotten Moody to come out of retirement to join her on this assignment. That eye of his would be able to see through the walls and rooms of any suspicious people in the castle. It would just be a bother when she would want some alone time with Harry and she was bound to get that time with him.

It had been about seven at that time. She was about to go back to Grimmauld when news of an attack on a muggle village came through the wire. Her and her new squad mates rushed over there and she was stuck in a firefight for close to an hour. Another hour spent after that cleaning up the wreckage and helping the wounded until they could transfer the wounded to St. Mungo's.

Then she had to spend even more time at the Ministry, filling out her report, writing down the names of her squad mates for the assignment, in triplicate, and all the other little tedious things they never tell you about in the academy. She was finally done with the paperwork. Setting her quill down, she arched her back, hearing several pops and creaks. Rubbing her neck with one hand she turned off the lights with the other and left her cubicle.

She was standing in front of the fountain again. She looked at the statue, having been fixed shortly after the battle that Dumbledore and Voldemort had here. She looked at the corner of the fountain where Harry told her he had been at, watching as the two dueled. It was also where he had been possessed for a short time.

Tossing a galleon into the fountain for good luck, she cleared her head of those grim thoughts and apparated straight into her room at Grimmauld. And the subject of her thoughts was lying down on her bed, stripped bare, the blankets strewn around him, some of his hair falling in front of his eyes. As she stepped closer to the bed, he cracked open an eye and gave her a lazy smile.

"Stuck at work?" he said.

"You have no idea. Tell you about it tomorrow," she said. Stripping off her clothes and knickers, she changed back into her natural look. She kept her eyes fixed on his as she did so, watching as a hungry glint appeared in them. She laid down on her side, her back to his front. His arms came to snake around her waist and he curled into her body.

His lips nuzzled her ear, his hot breathe sending shivers down her spine, making her smile, "Night Nymph…"

She snuggled back into him, "It's Tonks…," she said. She heard his breathing even out before hers did the same and then they were asleep.

**A/N: Okay people, another chapter done. We have five more chapters in total after this and then we're done. I tell you now that there will be a lemon in the next chapter. And I mean a full blown one, not just some teasing.**

**Did I make her side of how she felt for Harry in the beginning believable?**


	7. Chapter 7

**You'll Never Have To**

**A/N: A new chapter! I've finally found photos of Tonks body description. Look up an artist called Frank Frazetta. The fleshy woman that he draws is what Tonks looks like. A perfect example is Lady Teegra in the animated motion picture, "Fire and Ice"**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Purple Duvets and Cleansing Hands**

Harry woke up; thankfully the sun was facing his back. Already knowing that Tonks was curled up into his body, he wrapped his left arm tighter around her waist. His right hand began to wander, his fingers tracing her plump curves. He snaked his hand down, playing with the pink curls above her sex. She looked like she was asleep, but he knew better.

He nibbled on her earlobe and whispered huskily, "You awake?"

Her arms rose above her head, wrapping themselves around his neck. Her back arched, simultaneously grinding her bum into his front and thrusting her chest out. His left hand moved up from her waist and cupped her breast, squeezing it lightly. He heard a slight moan from those plush lips as he slowly traced circles onto her rosy nipple.

Leaning her head back on his shoulder, she licked his jaw line with the tip of her tongue. She purred into his ear and spoke in that husky voice that drove Harry wild, "Morning, Harry…"

She had to bite her lip to stop from moaning as his thumb started to stroke her _right there._ She panted softly into his ear, "I owe you something…don't I? From yesterday?"

She started to grind her backside into him, causing him to stifle his moan into the crook of her neck. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses up and down her neck, making her shudder and cease that grinding that was wrecking havoc on his systems. Leaning forward, he traced the hollow of her neck with his tongue as he wrapped a few of her curls around his finger and tugged lightly.

She gripped his hair tightly, openly moaning from what Harry was doing. She started grinding into him again, moaning louder as she felt the hard length of him. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts into his eager hands when he slipped two of those sinfully long fingers into her. She cried out in pleasure as he curled them and slowly began to stimulate her. She started to rock herself shamelessly against him and took his left hand into her mouth, sucking greedily on his fingers.

With a moan, he rolled Nymph onto her back and settled his body on top of hers. He kissed her hungrily, loving the taste of strawberries that she always tasted of. Locking his pelvis with hers, he slowly rocked his hips back and forth, causing both of them to moan into each others mouth. Her heavenly thighs wrapped themselves around his back, her ankles dangling above his rear, urging him to grind faster.

Their grinding grew to a fast and reckless pace, both of their moans growing louder. Licking him from his lips to his ear, she whispered, "Harry…" Sliding a hand between their bodies she grasped him in her hand. She heard him moan gutturally as she pumped her hand up and down his shaft. She was just about to guide him into her when the door opened with a loud bang, startling both of them into stillness. And there, standing in the doorway, the current bane of her existence was Mrs. Weasley.

Harry turned his head when the door opened and groaned when he saw who it was. And he and Nymph were just about to get down to business for what could have been one hell of a ride. He had to remember to start locking that damn door. At least the sheets were still over their naked bodies, thanking the wizard deities for that little bit of fortune.

"Harry James Potter and Nymphadora Tonks!! You will cease these wild shenanigans and get dressed!" shouted Molly.

Mouthing the words 'wild shenanigans?' to Harry, Tonks turned back to Mrs. Weasley and said, "Uum… Mrs. Weasley? Do I barge into your room when you and Arthur are doing…having sex?"

Staring hard at Tonks, Molly said, "That does not matter at this moment." Turning back to Harry with a smile, she said, "Harry, dear, I expect you to use the shower down the hall and to be downstairs in 30 min. We're going to Diagon Alley to get the school items for Hogwarts. Oh, and would you be a dear and wear something respectable? Nothing too tight, deary." She walked out the door. Harry knew the last part was aimed at Tonks for the new clothes that she had gotten for him. Harry personally liked the style and they weren't tight, they were snug.

Not having a chance to respond to her, he looked at his school trunk which was propped against a wall, having moved it after his relationship with Nymph became public knowledge. Looking back down at Tonks who was keeping herself busy by changing her hair to different colors, he asked, "You think I should have told her that I already have my supplies?"

Tonks shook her head and pressed a lazy open mouth kiss on his throat, her tongue lightly skimming his flesh. Enjoying the rocking of his body as he shuddered, she whispered, "Nuh-uh. We'll play her game, make her think we'll go and when we're down in the kitchen we'll tell her. We'll also say how we can't risk you going outside when it's not necessary and how I can't go because I'm your bodyguard. And oh, wouldn't you know it? We get the house all to ourselves."

He shook his head slowly from side to side and saw the confusion in Nymph's lovely pink eyes. Lowering his lips to her ear, he whispered in a smoky timbre, "That'll take too long. The thirty minutes to get ready, the argument that will come with Mrs. Weasley. It'll take too bloody long." Slowly licking her earlobe, his fingers playing with her wet folds, stroking them, he whispered again, amidst her moans, "I want you now…"

Her hand grasped him, her thumb rubbing into his tip, he panted into her ear. She nipped at his jaw and whispered back, "Molly will come knocking to see if you've gone."

She was right. He had to do something about that. Rolling off of her warm and succulent body, he grabbed his wand from the nightstand. Opening up his trunk and summoning a piece of parchment, he scrawled down a quick note, magically writing the words with his wand. It was a short explanation of how he had already gotten his supplies, that he won't be joining them on their trip to Diagon Alley, neither would Tonks, and they were not to be disturbed. Moving to the door, he folded the note and slid it under the crevice, and then he proceeded to cast every single locking charm that he knew along with the few Nymph had taught him.

He turned back to Nymph and paused as he looked at the scene before him. The purple covers had been lowered to her waist, her pale and large breasts clearly seen, one hand pinching her nipples, tugging on them occasionally. Her legs were spread, knees drawn up slightly, and by the heavy movement at the junction of her thighs, he knew where her other hand was. He summoned the blanket to himself and moved out of its path, barely paying notice that it hit the door and lay there in a heap.

With the blanket no longer providing a sense of warmth in this cold room, Nymph turned on her side, knees locked together, her fingers picking up their pace, stroking her labia faster. She slipped two inside herself and knew that she was quivering. She felt Harry's warm body settle behind her, his erection grazing her hipbone as he settled down. He moved in closer to her, his manhood sliding in between the gap of her thighs, his long fingers snaking down her hip to join hers in adding to her pleasure.

Those weather-beaten hands parted her lips and he slid into her, slowly pushing himself deeper until he was sheathed fully in her core. He panted lightly into her ear, hands coming to cup her breast and one lying on her hip. Squeezing her breast lightly, he began to thrust at a slow and steady pace. He quickened his pace, hearing Nymph moan and quiver. Pumping fast and reckless, the hand that was on her hip snaked down her waist and began to stroke her nub causing her to arch her back as she moaned gutturally.

Leaning her head back on his shoulder, Tonks let herself succumb to the pleasure. She lay there, moaning louder and louder, her whole being on fire as he continued to ravage her body. She felt his tongue sweeping across her neck, lips clamping down and sucking, fingers pinching nipple and nub, his thrusts growing in intensity. She all but screamed his name as she came, arms coming to wrap around his neck and hold him closer to her. She started to mutter incoherently, lost in pleasure, arching her back in pleasure as she felt him release deep inside her, his hot breathe scorching her skin.

They lay there for a few moments catching their breath. Harry continued to let his hands wander, fingers slowly tracing circles onto her breasts, belly, thighs, and bum. He couldn't thrust seeing as how when she came, her inner walls had clenched him so tight that it felt like he had been sucked in. He felt the tip of her tongue trace his jaw, heard her making small meowing noises like a cat, fingers lightly pawing at his arms. There was a loud, insistent pounding on the door, something that had probably been going on for sometime. The thirty minute grace period Molly had given them was probably over, but it didn't seem like that much time had passed.

He said loudly enough to be heard through the door, "Didn't you read the note?"

He heard a reply, "Yes I did, young man. You will stop what you are doing in there and come out right this instant!" It was Mrs. Weasley.

"The only place _we_ are going is to the shower and then back to the bed," said Tonks.

There was a pause before Harry felt several spells hitting the door, his magic having no trouble in holding up the locking spells he had placed. "Don't even bother Mrs. Weasley. You'll just tire yourself out and you need to get the shopping done."

He heard the beginning of a rant before it was cut off. He nuzzled Nymph's neck, grateful that she had put up the silencing charm, he was rubbish at those. She lifted herself up off him, no longer clenching him, both of them moaning from the slight friction the action caused. She got off the bed and slowly sauntered over to the shower room, her hips swinging, her fleshly rear teasing him. Leaning up against the doorway, she looked back at him and whispered, "Clean me Harry?"

He got up so fast, he got a slight case of head rush. He followed her into the shower, extremely glad that the stall was small, both of them needing to press in tight together. He felt all of her curves brush up against his body, her chest crushing against his. Pushing her up against the wall as the hot water was turned on, he ran his hands through her chin-length pink hair and claimed her lips in a slow and sensual kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his body closer, their privates brushing against each other making her shudder in expectant pleasure. She nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip, tugging it with her teeth. Their tongues came to greet each other in an open mouth kiss, not hurried at all, slowly caressing each inch of each other. She felt him stir to life, the tip of his shaft brushing her wet folds. She thought he was going to thrust into her and was mildly disappointed when he pulled back.

She was about to question him when she felt his magic rising. She shivered as the raw, animalistic sense of his magic washed over her. Opening her eyes she saw that the shower stall had been expanded slightly, still small enough they had to be extremely close in order for the water to hit them, but still it had expanded for whatever her lover had in mind.

She was spun and pushed up against the wall, her breasts being smashed against the tile. His hands rubbed down her sides and arms, rubbing soap and she guessed a type of body wash into her skin. She shuddered as his body moved into hers, his lips kissing her neck. She felt him lower himself onto his knees, hands still washing her, lips kissing every inch of her back. She bit her lip to stop from moaning, not wanting to let him know how great it felt as he caressed and kneaded her bum. When his hands were done squeezing cheeks, she felt his tongue and teeth lightly nipping her buttocks, and she was unable to help but give a slight moan.

It was so erotic what he was doing, and it had her rubbing her legs discreetly, knowing that he knew she was hot as she heard him chuckle in that husky timbre. He stood up, his manhood lightly brushing the cleft of her cheeks as he rose. She was spun again and the process of him washing her was repeated again. Her breasts were cleaned with his tongue, her nipples becoming harder as he sucked gently on them. She thrust her chest into his face, her hands gripping his hair, keeping his face buried between her breasts. She was moaning his name over and over, hips rolling as he slipped two fingers into her core, arching her back as he curled them and stroked her in a more sensitive spot.

Harry got on his knees again, loving the reaction he was getting out of Nymph. He slowly licked her inner thighs, teasing her, his fingers still lightly stroking her sex. She was moving her hips, desperate to get him to lick her where she needed it most and he obliged. Slow, gentle caresses of her outer petals, parting them until he found that little nub that set her off. He pressed his tongue into it, enjoying that mewling noise she made. He clamped his lips onto it and sucked lightly, then hard, then lightly again, something Nymph had told him that got her off quickly.

He felt something drip onto his chin and he worked his tongue and lips faster. When she came, he eagerly lapped up her juices, loving the taste of her, the heady scent, the cinnamon flavor. He stood up again, licking and kissing his way up her plump body, nibbling on her flesh. He was just so turned on by her; he practically became an animal when she was in front of him. Resting his forehead against hers, noses bumping, mouths open and panting, her hands came to rest on his shoulder and arm as he slid effortlessly into her sex, locking their pelvises.

She moaned against his lips and stared into his eyes through her half-lidded ones. She lazily licked his lips and smiled impishly at him. Wrapping her arms tight around him, she jumped up with what little energy she had and locked her legs around his waist, whimpering in pleasure as her nipples brushed his. His hands cupped her bum, kneading and caressing it again as he thrust into her, making her bounce and shake each time.

She loved it when he took her like this, no support save for their own two bodies, the close, intimate and erotic position as he thrust up into her. She rested her head onto his shoulder, panting and moaning into the crook of his neck as the pleasure began to build up again. The rhythmic beating of the water on her back, falling in time with his slow and deep thrusts. She felt herself starting to cum and he ceased his actions abruptly. She whined into his ear, begging for him to continue. He didn't until the feeling subsided. He laughed in her ear as he slowly brought her back to peak again, cresting on the wave of orgasm. She was moaning with every breath and she whispered into his ear, "cl-close…"

She cried out in sweet, sweet pleasure, as he began to pump savagely into her. She whimpered into his ear after she was done with her orgasm, again leaking some more as he came inside her, the twitching and throbbing of his hard shaft sending her back for a quick high. She wrapped her legs and arms tighter around his lean and wiry body. She knew he was straining to stay upright, having felt his intense orgasm deep inside her. The water turned off by itself as it sensed there were no longer any people in the stall.

She opened her eyes, staring into his. She grinned lazily at him and licked his nose, meowing again. They were standing in the center of her room, their room, judging by the angle of themselves in the mirror. She rolled her hips slightly, eager to start again when the door was blown off its hinges. His arms clutched her tighter. A quick check in the mirror showed that their privates were covered by the closeness of their bodies and arms blocking certain views.

Their in the doorway, for what seemed to be the millionth time, was Molly Weasley, face so red that she looked like a tomato. Behind her was Hermione, Ron and a few others that he couldn't see. Pinning her with a droll stare, Harry asked, "What part of 'Do Not Disturb' didn't you understand?"

"This is has gone on long enough! I will not condone this relationship!" she shouted.

Harry felt Nymph place a lazy kiss on his neck, not even worried in the slightest. A black screen materialized in front of them. He gave a nod of gratitude towards Hermione, seeing that she had her wand out. Placing Nymph on the bed and covering her in the purple blanket, Harry grabbed his trousers that were on the floor and put them on. Thankfully he wasn't hard right now so he didn't have to worry about covering up more. Banishing the screen and sitting on the edge of the bed, Nymph's feet lightly caressing his back through the blanket, he looked at Mrs. Weasley and motioned her to continue.

"This relationship that you claim to have with that girl over there is nothing but sexual. I know that most men get the urge to sow their wild oats and yours has come early, but enough is enough. This stops now!"

Harry looked at everyone else that was standing there. Remus was visibly straining to contain his anger, a flash of amber in his eyes, fists clenched, knuckles white from pressure. Hermione was glaring at Molly and moved to stand by Remus' side, in clear support of him. Ron was shuffling on his feet, clearly indecisive as to where to side, with his mother or with him. Finally he moved to stand next to Hermione, his hand discreetly being placed on her shoulder. Arthur was frowning, his posture radiating reluctance, but he stayed by Molly's side. Harry couldn't fault the man for doing so. The surprise was Ginny, as she stood in between both parties, clearly unsure of where to be.

Looking back at Molly, Harry spoke in a flat tone, "One, this is my relationship, not yours. Two, your not my mother and you have no say in who I date unless it's your daughter. Three, I'm a legal adult in a legal relationship. Four, you don't know how our relationship works."

His words didn't even seem to faze her and she kept on rambling. He ignored it for the most part; it was just the same old, same old. He was too young, she was too old, she was a metamorphagus and he was probably just asking her to change her looks. He didn't bat an eyelash at that one, neither did Nymph as she kept touching him with the toes of her feet. They both knew that there was a stereotypical view towards metamorphagi just the same as Veela, that they were sexual deviants who used their powers to drag people into bed with them. He wondered silently to himself, if Fleur Delacour had to put up with this when she met the mothers of any of her boyfriends, if she had ever had any. When he heard her draw in a deep breath, ready to start ranting again, he interrupted her by changing his hair to a Weasley red and giving himself freckles on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm a metamorph myself, remember?" he said as he changed his hair to a bright blue and his eyes to a golden color. "So how come you're not worried that I'm not using my powers to get Tonks to sleep with me?"

"Oh Harry dear, don't be silly. You don't know the rumors about her when she was in Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie told me all about them."

"I know a lot about rumors myself," he said with a wry grin, changing his hair and eyes back to their normal color. "Remember in fourth year, that rumor that I was dating Hermione and that she broke my heart. I remember that you were mad at her for weeks. And you're doing the same thing with Tonks. Is there a problem with the woman that I'm dating or alleged to have dated? Or is it that I'm not dating someone in particular?"

She paused, unsure of whether to answer. She closed her mouth deciding not to, and Harry finally figured it out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny move next to Remus. Looking back at Mrs. Weasley, he said, "See all those people right there? They're my family. Both of you are too. Don't you want me to be happy?"

Molly looked unsure of herself again. Looking at Ginny, she saw that her little girl was siding with Harry. She looked up and gave her a sad little smile and Molly knew that Ginny cared about Harry's happiness first. Looking back at her pseudo-son, she gave a guilty smile, "I'm sorry, Harry. I just worry about you."

"I know and I'm thankful. Just trust me when I say that I'm happy with Tonks."

There was an awkward pause after that, both him and Molly just smiling at each other. Then she jumped, shocked that she had forgotten about the shopping trip and easily corralled the others into getting out of the room. When it was just them three left, Molly in a light blue set of robes, him in his boxers, and Nymph naked under the sheets, there was another pause before she swept him up in a bone-crushing hug. She left after that, giving him and Nymph a motherly smile. When the door was shut, Harry cast a simple locking charm on it and settled back under the covers with Tonks.

Her warm, voluptuous body saddled up next to his, her breasts pressing against his left arm, her hand drawing lazy circles onto his chest. "I thought it would be harder than that. Like we would be yelling at the top of our lungs, get mad at each other, and then she tried to force me to breakup with you, I'd say no and then she'd try and cast an Imperio on me. I would break it and then I'd exile her from the house; Ron and Ginny would go raving mad for what I had just done and they'd try to harm me; and more horrible stuff would soon follow," he said as he looked up at the faded smoke-colored ceiling.

He heard a light chuckling in his ear, Nymph's body shaking against his lightly as she tried to hold it in. Turning his head, he nudged her nose with his and said, "What's so funny?"

Her body slid on top of his, her head coming to rest on his chest. She nuzzled his chest and locked her legs with his. Placing a kiss over his heart, she whispered, "You have one crazy imagination. Now we sleep, wake up in an hour, and then go at it again."

He chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist, finding what he had just said to be extremely funny. Also the thought that Nymph became quite dominating when it came to the bedroom, making him laugh just a little. Nonetheless he complied and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Well, here you go! Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed the shower scene. Also I just couldn't quite resist sneaking that little dig that was Harry's last line. I've read other stories where Harry doesn't hook up with Ginny and then a completely set of over the top events that are completely OOC start to happen. I've never found one that makes it seem believable. That throughout the length of the story you get the sense that Molly and Ginny had planned to seduce Harry from the beginning. It always just happens suddenly.**

**Anyway, this chap is done. There are only three more and then the epilogue. Oh, also, I haven't decided if I'm gonna put a lemon in next chap. Just letting you lemon addicts know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You'll Never Have To**

**A/N: Sorry this took a while to get out. Wasn't sure in which direction I wanted to go with this chapter. I think it came out okay. No lemon, but some little descriptions of how the rest of yesterday when they were alone in the house, panned out.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Confrontations**

He woke up again, a heavy weight on top of his body, wisps of shocking pink hair tickling his nose, the steady breathing of Tonks telling him she was still asleep. Slowly, so as not to disturb her, he reached with his right arm and grabbed Nymmie's watch that she had left on the nightstand. It was ten AM, even though it looked like it was still early, no sun shining through the windows.

He let his head fall back against the pillows, a lazy smile stretching across his features as he recalled yesterday. When they had woken up from their nap, they had spent just twenty minutes, eating a light snack. It was only some fruit and juice, but it took Harry so many times to get it into his mouth for the main reason that Tonks was eating naked in the kitchen. He couldn't stop looking at her, she was so gorgeous.

After eating he had planned to take her back to the bedroom, but she had other ideas. First, she had climbed onto the table, arching her back and giving him a little show as she played with herself. That led to sex, _right there in the kitchen_,and then went on a roundabout tour throughout the house.

They were in the library when they heard the roaring _whoosh_ of the flames as people came tumbling through the floo system. They had looked at each other with wide eyes as people started to call out their names. Then Tonks had given him that damn impish smile that got him pumping.

He felt his face flush as he distinctly remembered what happened. They had started up again, when the door to the library opened and Hermione's voice called out. She had her lips pressed against the crook of his neck, trying not to moan. He had wanted to stop what they were doing, but for the life of him, he couldn't. Hermione had left soon after with good timing because moments after Tonks climaxed.

He felt movement on top of him as Tonks shuffled to get closer to him, her head tucked under his chin. He ran his hands through her hair as he counted how lucky he was to himself. She was bloody gorgeous, had a great and funny personality, and wasn't afraid to "take the mickey" out of him on occasion. He honestly thought that she could have anyone she wanted, but she had picked him; some sixteen year-old punk with a huge burden on his shoulders.

He felt the fingers on his cheek before he saw the pale skin. He looked down at Tonks who had a sleep smile on her face, her eyes somewhat glazed over. She leaned up, her naked skin brushing along his as she rubbed her cheek against his. He heard an odd sound coming from her, realizing a moment later that she was purring.

"Congratulations Harry. You have successfully passed your training courses in stamina, strength, and adaptability in various terrains. I think a celebration is in order," she ended on a husky note as her eyes widened slightly, becoming more catlike.

He laughed as he rolled her onto her back and settled his body on top of hers, earning another purr from Tonks. He nuzzled her ear and whispered, "You are insatiable."

"I didn't know you knew that word Harry, but yes I am," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers running into his hair. He loved it when she did that. "Now stop stalling and gimme."

He chuckled and dipped his head down to kiss her, eager to oblige. He had just taken her plump bottom lip between his teeth when there was a tapping, a tapping on his chamber door. He groaned in disbelief and rested his forehead against Nymmie's.

"What is it?" he asked, raising his voice to be heard past the door.

"Harry, someone's here to talk to you," the person said, now identified as Hermione.

"Can't they wait? I'm busy at the moment," he said, trying not to moan as Tonks started to press open-mouth kisses along his throat. There was a moment's break and Harry thought she had left so he proceeded to kiss Tonks when there was a tapping on his chamber door.

"Harry, Dumbledore says it's urgent," said Hermione.

Unbelievable. Just, unbelievable. Seriously, how many times could he be expected to get interrupted? "Can I at least shower first?"

"Sure, Harry." He grinned down at Tonks as they both shared the same thought of the shower. They were a hair's breadth away from kissing when they were interrupted again. "Harry? Is Tonks in there? I want to ask her something"

"I think they're deliberately trying to keep us apart so we don't go at it like animals," he whispered in disbelief.

"I know. They can't stop us at night though, they have to sleep sometime," she finished with a smile, giving him a wink.

"Quite right, my dear Nymphadora," he whispered into her ear, making her shudder lightly. When he was with her, his voice changed, dropping to a deeper tone and his vocabulary changed too and his manner of speech. She liked it though and she admitted that she did the same.

"Harry, are you still there?"

Damn interruptions. He rolled off of Nymph and out of bed, gathering up a set of clothes and a towel on his way to the shower. He heard a whistle behind him and turned to see Nymph eyeing him up and down with a hungry smile. He gave her a grin and walked into the bathroom.

It was dark and he stumbled slightly, banging his toe against the tub. How Nymph walked in here with the lights off and never ever injuring herself, he'd never know. He finally reached the shower stall and turned on the soothing hot water. He let the hot spray soak his shoulder that had several bite marks on it.

He smirked to himself. He couldn't get enough of her. Every time he saw her, he felt this urge surge up in him; the urge to just take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. They practically were a bunch of animals, yesterday only confirmed the fact. The people downstairs probably thought they were only lusting for each other's bodies, but they didn't know. They couldn't understand and he didn't want to. He wanted to keep the reasons between just them two, their own personal secret.

He shook his head as he realized he was grinning like a fool, just standing there, letting the water hit him. Stepping out the stall, he wrapped a towel around his waist and moved back into the bed chamber. She was absent and the bed was fixed with a note attached to the pillow. He blushed after reading it and hurriedly folded it and stuck it in a drawer. Putting on his clothes, he grabbed his wand and strapped it to his fore-arm holster and walked out and down to the kitchen, the usual gathering place.

(Scene Break)

Tonks barely had enough time to change into her work form and put on clothes before Hermione came in to get her. After leaving a short note for Harry describing what she wanted to do to him tonight she left the room and Hermione immediately latched on her arm asking her questions a mile a minute.

"Who came on to whom first?"

"Harry liked me first."

"Did he say what it is that he likes about you? What attracted him to you?"

"Ask him."

"When did you realize you like Harry?"

"Near the middle of summer."

"That's an awfully short amount of time for you to be involved together."

What was with the third degree? "I thought he was cute during Christmas of last year, but I didn't do anything 'cause he was too young."

"He is still young, he's sixteen."

"And a legal adult. So, 'HA' I say to you, 'HA'."

Hermione stopped her all of a sudden and gripped her arm tightly. The look in her radiated a protective instinct towards Harry. "Now listen, Tonks. I like you, I really do. You're a good friend but if you ever hurt Harry, I will hunt you down."

Tonks beamed at Hermione and wrapped her arms around the younger witch as she said, "I'm glad Harry has such good friends." She pulled back, but Hermione still didn't look convinced as she asked another question.

"Is this a long term relationship or just a fling?"

"Well it's a little early to say. We'll see where it goes, but I will never stop being Harry's friend no matter what." Finally, she got a smile from the girl. "Now, if you're done putting me to the question, let's get to the kitchen, I'm hungry."

(Scene Break)

Tonks patted her belly lightly. Molly had been all smiles towards her today, their little tiff the past few days a thing of the past. She had been served a full English breakfast plus a big stack of waffles with chocolate chip. She scooped up the last crumbs off her plate and licked them off her fingers. Molly's food was some of the best, but she doubted that the mother of seven knew how to make a cheeseburger with bacon. Well, as good as Harry makes one.

Right now in the kitchen, you had the younglings, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, talking between themselves, occasionally shooting glances at her. So, Hermione was relaying her conversation to the rest of the group. Harry really did have some good friends with him.

At her side of the table, the "Inner Circle" of the Order was with her. Remus on her right, reading from a tiny book that he was balancing in his hands, smiled at her and then went back to reading. Kingsley and Moody were across from her, swapping spells and battle tactics for future encounters, both stopping for the moment to give her a little nod. And to round it off, McGonagall, Snape, and Madame Pomfrey were at another end, possibly discussing the upcoming school term. McGonagall and Pomfrey both glanced at her occasionally, pinning her with glares that made her feel like she was still in school. She didn't know why they were doing that though.

There was a bright orange light from the hallway and Dumbledore strolled into the kitchen, smiling in a grandfatherly way towards the students. He then turned that smile to her and the rest of the order, but Tonks noticed that his eyes seemed a little tight around the edges. So, something had him a little on edge. She filed it away for later and swung her legs back and forth under the table, humming a little tune under her breath.

There was a stomp of footsteps and then Harry came in, his hair still wet, glasses slightly askew, and the slight stubble on his chin making for a very scrumptious picture. She used her powers to cast away the tiny spots of red that had formed on her cheekbones.

"Sorry I'm late. My knees kept knocking into stuff," he said as he took the seat next to her, giving her a look as he did so.

She giggled under her breath as she realized that he was stumbling in the dark of the bathroom and probably hurt himself lightly. She rubbed his knee under the table, her fingers dancing lightly along his thigh. He grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before placing his hands on the table.

"I was aware that we already had one stumbling buffoon in this house. To learn that you share the same…affinity, lowers my opinion of you even further," said Snape, his lip curling slightly.

She gripped her wand in her right hand, ready to wipe the damn smirk off Snape's face when Harry patted her thigh. She decided to let him take care of this.

"I see a couple of stains on your robes. Seems like the table manners of Slytherins are degrading these days. Oh wait; sorry those stains are just the grease that's falling from your hair. So sorry," said Harry with an innocent smile as he tried to grab one of the muffins that were remaining on the table.

She turned her head to see Snape, his skin even paler, as he prepared to fire back a scathing retort. He was stopped however by Dumbledore who raised his hands for silence. Pity, she was looking forward to Harry giving Snape his due.

"Harry, Severus that is enough. I call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix on August 30, 1996, now open. First item, Severus, if you would make your report concerning the activities of Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore as he linked his hands together.

Snape closed his jaw with an audible snap and visibly steeled himself before giving his report. Tonks hummed under her breath as she listened to Snape's drawling voice, depicting the usual, nothing of any imminent attacks so she didn't have to listen. She did have to bat Harry's hand away constantly as his fingers stroked her knee. It was a tickle spot and Harry knew that. She giggled under her breath as he managed to get the correct spot before she brushed his hand away.

"I think someone told on us," he whispered into her ear, his fingers lifting a couple strands of pink in order to do so.

She tried not to shiver at the sensation of his breath on his ear and whispered under her breath, "Why do you say that?"

His hand picked up hers under the table, extended a finger with his on top of her and pointed it in the direction of McGonagall and Pomfrey. Both elderly witches were staring at her and Harry, actually just her. She smiled at them and tilted her head lightly so that Harry's lips just brushed the top of it. If anything, there staring became glares.

"I think you're right, Harry. We'll find out whom, later," she whispered.

He pulled back and leaned in his chair, resting his right arm along the back of her chair, fingers discreetly touching her back. She smiled at the two witches again and gave a tiny wave above the table. They sniffed and turned their attention back to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Severus. Now my friends, I must turn our attention to other matters, matters that can turn out to be quite grave," said the old man, gaining everybody's attention immediately. "Rufus Scrimegour, who is the head of the Auror department at this moment, has sent me a notice that there will be a team of Aurors stationed at Hogwarts for the following year. Their job is to guard Harry as indicated by the memo. I do not know where Scrimegour's loyalties lie so, Harry, you must be on the lookout."

Tonks chuckled, which soon grew into laughter as she processed what Dumbledore said. She stopped when McGonagall slammed her hand on the table.

"Do you believe that the safety of Mr. Potter is some joke, Nymphadora?" she growled out.

"No," she said. She looked at Harry, "I got a new assignment effective immediately at the start of September 1st. I will lead a team of Auror's to be stationed at Hogwarts for security and I will be your personal guard. I was gonna mention it to you yesterday but with all the training exercises," she stopped here to give him a grin, "it just flew out of my head."

"This is most fortunate, Nymphadora," said Albus. She grimaced as he used her first name. "You are the leader you said? Who are the others who will be accompanying you?"

"Well, I choose Moody over there, a brand new Auror called Stone and a second year called Winston. I spent about three hours before settling on those two and Moody says they check out fine," she told him.

After a few more questions concerning the two squad mates and some reassurances on Moody and Kingsley parts, Dumbledore settled down, the tightness around his eyes vanishing. She turned to McGonagall who was looking quite miffed and stuck her tongue out at her, making red blossom on her cheeks, and causing Harry and Remus to chuckle.

(Scene Break)

Harry settled against his chair, nursing a cup of tea. The meeting had ended pretty soon after the talk about the security at Hogwarts. He grinned, hiding it behind his teacup as he recalled that Tonks was going to be his personal guard again for the school year. Thoughts and pictures of them two sneaking into closets and classrooms around the school started to get his blood roaring. He stopped them before they spun out of control.

The majority had left, leaving his mates, Molly, and Nymph here with him in the kitchen. His hand was still on her knee, running in slow and small circles, making small giggles and chuckles rise from her lips. She batted his hand away for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"So mate, what are we going to do today?" said Ron, pulling Harry away from the very important task of making Nymph shiver.

"Oh, I'm gonna be putting Harry through the ringer today," Nymph answered for him. He looked at her, noticing the wicked gleam in her eye that signaled a prank. "We're going to be doing lots of training today, so no one disturb us. Actually, you're welcome to watch, you might learn a few things."

Harry chuckled softly into his teacup as he heard the pots and plates clatter into the sink as they fell from Molly's hands. He didn't have to look to see the look of shock that she was probably wearing and the impressive shade of red that her face would have turned to. With those little comments of training Nymph had made yesterday and how Molly assumed they were sex related, which they were yesterday, she would only assume the same.

"Now I may condone this relationship, but I certainly do not condone the fact that you go at it like a pack of wild rabbits!" the Weasley Matriarch shouted. Harry looked at Nymph and mouthed 'wild rabbits?' earning that impish smile from her. "But to invite my children to watch?! That is unbelievable even from you!"

Harry was shaking from the effort to not laugh. As it stood, a small chuckle got out. He looked over the cup to see Molly about to turn her anger towards him, but Nymph cut her off.

"Oh, that's a real shame. Ronald really could have learned something. Come along Harry, we must get to training. Please try not to disturb us," his lover said in dry and witty tones worthy of Snape. He stood up and followed her out the door, the urge to laugh unbearable.

When they reached the room on the second floor did he finally fall down to his knees and laugh so hard that tears came out of his eyes. When he calmed down enough, he opened his eyes to see he was on the ground and he saw that Nymph was rolling around on the floor, howling with laughter. That only got him started up again.

"Now that was fun," she said as she found his hand, linking his fingers with hers. He looked over at her, a beaming smile on her heart-shaped face.

"Her face was so red, I thought she would burst!" he said, laughing as he clearly remembered Molly's expression. After another few minutes talking over the little event, did they finally stand up and draw their wands.

"Time for some real training. Ready?" she said in cheerful voice to match her expression. He only nodded, centering himself and using the techniques she had taught him to concentrate. He readied himself, left leg extended, his right balanced on the balls of his feet. His left arm was stretched out to the side, his right at a forty-five degree angle, the tip of his wand aimed above her head.

"En garde!" she shouted and she lunged forward.

Harry was on the move, launching himself into a jump, his wand spiraling in a clockwise motion, sending a spout of fire towards. Quickly, he made a counter-clockwise motion, faster than the first and sent a stream of water towards the hot fire, resulting in a cloud of steam.

She dove under him, her wand sending a gust of wind to blow the steam back at him. Banishing it away, he landed on her starting position and tucked himself into a roll like she had taught him, a spell whizzing past where his head had been moments earlier. He stood up again, both of their wands silent for the moment. She gave him a grin and nod for what he assumed to be his technique and he returned the same to her.

He readied himself again, his body low to the ground, left palm on the ground, and legs spread wide. This stance put him in a position like a frog but it was useful for his style. He jumped forward at a slight angle to the right. She had dived left and when they were lined up, he tilted his wand up and then down, and then right and up, sending two minor hexes.

She deflected them with a shield and twirled her wand, chains shooting from the tip to wrap around his ankles. He couldn't dodge in time, so he let them wrap around his legs. He cast a summoning charm on the chain, pulling it from her hands and then transfigured it into a snake and commanded it to strike at her legs. Something else she had told him, use every advantage you have.

Before the snake could even get in striking distance, it went up in a jet of flames. It gave him enough time to recover and he stood up, assuming his first stance at the beginning of the fight. They circled each other slowly, sparks emitting from their wands. He whipped his wand, shooting a stunner to her right making her go left and he rushed at her, his shoulder barreling into her.

He was flipped onto his back somehow, but he grabbed her ankle and tugged, sending her crashing to the floor. He rolled away and grabbed his wand again. Another roll, sending a mixture of jinxes and curses as he gained some distance. He stood up again, breathing heavy, the wind having been knocked out of him from the fall to the floor. Before he could renew his attack, the door to the room was blown off its hinges and his friends barged in, wands raised and ready to strike. Why did people always have to come in unannounced when he and Nymph were alone?

"Is something wrong?" he asked them, seeing confusion on their faces.

"We heard yelling and curses being shouted. We thought Death Eaters had gotten in somehow…What are you two doing?" asked Hermione, her wand slacking in her grip as she realized there was no danger.

"We're training like I said we would be," said Nymph. When the three faces of his mates looked even more confused she spoke up again, "What did you think we were going to do when I said training?"

"Well…it's just that…I mean…what you said…yesterday about…training…we just thought…," said Hermione, stammering and blushing heavily.

He caught Nymph's eye and saw that same gleam from earlier. He decided to join in this time.

"You thought we were going to what? Shag?" asked Nymph. She looked at him, grinning widely. "You've got some dirty minded friends Harry."

Ignoring the little chuckles and the "I never!" from Hermione, Harry said, "I think it's all the books she's read. She must have read some naughty ones eventually. It's always the bookworms that are the most adventurous."

After hearing the spluttered gasps from Hermione, Harry cracked and fell down to the floor for the third time today, laughing like some bloody hyena. He heard several more crashes to the floor, more voices joining in on the laughter. When it died down, he turned his head to see Hermione fuming on the spot, her wand twitching dangerously.

"Sorry about that 'Mione. It was too good to pass up," he said with the widest grin he could manage.

A small smile cracked on her face and then she shook her head. When she stopped, her smile was wider and she said, "You are so going to get it Potter."

He grinned again and shrugged, "Later. I've got some training to finish." He stood up again, seeing Nymph do the same. Putting both hands on his wand, he held it up above his head, right leg extended forward, the stance suited for power-dueling. Just before he started his attack with a powerful blasting curse, he thought about how if he hadn't talked with Nymph over the summer, he probably wouldn't have been able to laugh for a long time.

**A/N: There you go folks! One chapter down and three more to go, including the epilogue. **

**So you got to see more of their interaction together, the little idiosyncrasies that they have (little habits), and some witty wordplay on both their parts.**

**I also gave you a little duel so you can see what Harry's power looks like with training from our favorite pink-haired witch. **

**Oh and a comment about the sex. In most cases when relationships just start, there's all this fire and passion in the beginning, with both parties constantly touching each other in some way. Now, Harry and Nymph have only been together for about 30 days, so their constantly kissing or nuzzling or just touching. It'll be like that for the next two chapters. So you can expect a sexual tension in both of them but will they have sex again before Harry goes to Hogwarts? Who knows?**

**Until next time! **


End file.
